


Devotion: A Valentine's Story

by SailorSilverLadybug



Series: Holiday Series [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are surprised when a visit from the future interrupts their date and new enemies appear. Joined by the other Senshi, Shitennou, Hogosha, and their new friends, the Children of Makai, our heroes have to embark on a new adventure, all while protecting their future and remaining close. Love and battle meet in the struggle to save Earth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Book 3: Holiday Series
> 
> Prologue Note: This takes place only a few days after the battle at the end of Resolve: A New Years story. The following chapters will take place closer to Valentine's Day.

***Fiore's POV***

Fiore watched Haruki sit at the table and meet his eyes with a serious, almost grave look. He, Ail, and An were all visiting, and now, looking at the serious looks the others were giving him, Fiore felt a hint of worry. They had saved the tree only a few days before, and he thought everything was finished now.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We wanted to let you know we have to give you a new name," Haruki said, giving a small smile.

"I'm not really sure I understand," Fiore said, frowning. He liked his name. It suited him.

"It's to keep your identity safe. You have to go to school, eventually get a job. You need a name for that. You've been seen fighting as Fiore, which means you can't use that name for every day things," Kunzite explained. "We had to make the same choice."

"But why?"

Mamoru sat down across from him at the table. "Fiore. Not everyone on this planet is good or kind. You must have watched the news and some of the television shows. We have to hide your identity, who you really are, to keep you safe."

He bit is lip and looked over at Ail and An. They were both nodding. It seemed they agreed with the others.

Kenji-san put a hand on his shoulder. "Please just trust us on this. It's for your own safety and protection. But I've changed the paperwork, and Usagi changed the memories of the teachers and students at the school. None of you will have the same last name or be listed as brother and sister. This helps all of you in that area as well."

Fiore thought about that. Their relationship was a strange one already. They were not in fact brothers and sister, but had chosen to be identified that way when they had come to the planet. He didn't want to cause trouble or be remarked. In fact, he wanted to be as completely unremarkable as possible.

"What should my name be?" he asked.

Usagi grinned. "I chose one I thought suited you," she said happily. "Tomatsu."

Mamoru smiled. "It's perfect."

"And it can be shortened," Haruki added. "Usagi likes to nickname."

"What does it mean?" he asked. He caught a gleam in Usagi's eye when she said it and wanted to know what it was about.

"To complete or to protect," Mamoru supplied. "It's perfect."

He thought about that carefully. It did suit him in a way. He had come after the others, and was determined to protect them both, and all the others who served the people of this planet. And he did complete a circle of three. Fiore nodded. "Okay, I'll use it. But what about last names?"

"None of you will have the same one. Kimura Natsume, Rin Seijoru, and Hayashi Tomatsu," Kenji supplied, writing the information down as he spoke. "As far as anyone but those who already know your identities are concerned, you are all brand new to Japan. The old records for the others were wiped out, and none but a select few remember the other two ever existed as anyone else."

"So this means we're safe?" Natsume asked.

Usagi nodded. "It took me most of a day and a night to figure out the perfect wording. I was terrified of making people forget each other completely again." She shuddered.

Fiore understood. Usagi and Mamoru had told him the story of what had happened when Usagi made a wish using the Silver Crystal, after their battle to defeat Metallia, without thinking it through. It had caused all of them to forget each other. Usagi had been the only one to remember, and that had been because she'd had help from Luna and Artemis. The others had all needed to be with their soulmates before they could begin to remember.

"So when do I start school? And where?"

Mamoru frowned. "I've been thinking about that. We have some options. I go to a private school for boys only. Rei goes to a Catholic private school for girls only. Usagi and the other girls go to the same school Ail and An attended before. The other guys go to the high school just behind that. Michiru and Haruka go to a private school, and Setsuna goes to another private school. You have options. Do you know how old you are?"

Fiore wasn't sure. He guessed he was around Mamoru's age, but his people had never celebrated birthdays, and he had been separated from Mother for a long time. He believed he was just over an Earth year older than Ail and An.

"Maybe seventeen?" he said finally, still unsure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

The paperwork was finished.

He sighed and leaned back in his desk chair, looking at the Christmas photo on the desk. It was his favorite of all they had taken just a few short weeks before. Tiny babies held in Mamoru and Usagi's arms. Shingo and Hotaru grinning on either side of Santa. All the others around them, girls sitting on the benches with the boys behind them. Himself and Ikuko were on the outer edges and the photographer had taken the picture when they had been grinning at one another.

His family had certainly grown and changed over the last few weeks. Now he had even more teenagers to worry over. It had taken time and effort, and a bit of money, but he now had guardianship of Makoto, Mamoru and the other boys, and of their newest bunch from another world.

He was thankful he was friends with a lawyer, and he and Ikuko were friends with a judge. It had all gone so much more smoothly than he'd imagined. Knowing the right people to help explain everything had been important. This was no time for mistakes.

Next door to his office was Usagi's room. She had Minako over and the two were talking loudly about a modeling job the girl's parents had pushed on her. She was another one Kenji worried over. The other girl seemed bright and happy most of the time, but whenever the subject of her parents was broached she grew pensive and sad. He got the feeling they didn't act the way they had when she was younger, and it had everything to do with her career as a Sailor V model.

He looked back down at the paperwork he had just finished. It had been a lot of work not only to take over guardianship of Mamoru, but also to allow one so young to purchase a property. It was done however, and completely paid for. He would be responsible for making sure everything went well until Mamoru reached adulthood. He didn't doubt it was a large responsibility, but the boy had been right. A centralized location that enabled them to train, to scan the city, and to work together was important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

Making the decision to leave their house for the building Mamoru had purchased, or to stay and live separately from the teens was both incredibly easy and horribly difficult for Ikuko. They had purchased their own house while she was pregnant with Shingo, and had lived there a long time. But selling the house and moving would help them protect the teens.

Doctor Mizuno had made the decision to move into the huge dwelling. There were two family wings on the first floor, and then dormitory rooms on the second, third, and fourth. All of them would be in one building if they chose to make the move. She would be near her kids, and the ones she had taken on as hers, but she might never know another moment of privacy or peace.

Kenji seemed to think the entire decision should be hers. He had stated his opinion once, but reminded her, again, that in decisions about creating a home, she ruled the nest, and where that nest was he deemed part of that. Ikuko sighed. Men could be frustrating creatures. She had to make her decision soon however.

With a sigh she turned back to her latest project. It was easier to think when one's hands were busy, in her opinion at least. She was creating a collage of photographs that had been taken of the twins. Usagi and Mamoru both seemed a bit despondent since they had left, and though she knew it was for the best the babies went back into the future where they belonged, she also knew that it was a difficult thing to be separated.

Her mind twisted and turned through different ideas, but that thought stayed with her. She had two children and a nephew who were all superheroes. It didn't take much imagination to realize they could be harmed in a battle. She wanted as much time with them as possible, and everyone being together would help her reach the other teens, whom she already loved and mothered.

Perhaps it wasn't such a difficult decision after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi stared into Mamoru's eyes, lost in the dark blue depths. She could stare into his loving gaze forever. He held her hand in his own, their fingers entwined, and leaned forward to kiss her gently. When their lips met, Usagi felt joy and love through the Soul-Bond. Mamoru was her everything, and she was his.

"Our first real date," Mamoru said.

"You don't count New Years?" Usagi asked, frowning. She certainly counted it.

"I didn't take you out on New Years," he reminded her.

Usagi shook her head. "Coming to a restaurant doesn't make it a date. It's spending time alone together where we focus on us."

Mamoru grinned at her. "Then we date at least once a day," he said, smirking.

Usagi had to hide what that smirk did to her. Of course she knew the moment he realized what she was feeling. His own feelings heightened and returned to her through the bond and his arms came around her waist.

"I love you Usako," Mamoru said, and took her lips again.

When she could finally breathe, Usagi stared up into his eyes again. "I love you Mamo-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just to warn you, this one is not entirely Usa/Mamo... I want to showcase some of the other romances a little, so there will be something from the other couples in every chapter.
> 
> Story Note: In Japan they actually celebrate Valentine's day (February 14th), and White Day (March 14th) a month later. On Valentine's girls and women give gifts of chocolate or cake to those they love, and then on White Day the men tend to try and make their present three or four times more expensive than what the girls purchased for them. I think its actually rather sweet, but I don't understand exactly how it came about. I think it might be a challenge for the guys in my story to top what the girls prepared for them.

***Usagi's POV***

Thankfully, Usagi's father had taken all the boys out. They were doing something they considered manly, she was sure, and she got occasional thoughts of frustration or excitement from Mamoru through the Soul-Bond. It was easy to come up with a dozen ideas about what they might be up to, but Usagi was focused on the task at hand.

The large, industrial sized kitchen was filled with women, all of whom were busy with a project. Usagi took a quick peek at the others.

Natsume was working with large sheets of wax paper, covering most of the large kitchen island with the sheets. Makoto and Rei were stirring chocolate and caramel on the stove. Naru was gathering the different molds. Reika and Minako handed out the large bowls of filling. Setsuna was focused on the additional pieces, the inserts, trying to separate them so that each girl had two.

Usagi sat and carefully poured her strawberry filling through a sieve for the third time. It took patience to make sure there were no seeds or anything else remaining in the filling and that it was of a smooth consistency. She had been tasked with making several of the fillings, including the strawberry and one made of cherry.

She grinned over at her mother. Ikuko was busily putting out the pieces of pre-made decoration. The rest of the girls sat on stools around the counter, each working on the boxes they were going to give their treats in. Usagi's was done. She'd kept it simple. Just a small gold box with diagonal stripes of silver and a small silver bow. It was perfect for Mamoru.

Making their own chocolates for Valentine's day added flair and showed just how much they cared about the ones they were giving the treats to. Every year Usagi had watched her mother make chocolates for her father, and in the past few years had even been allowed to help by stirring the filling, adding sugar, or making part of the box.

Now she was making her own Valentine's Day surprise. It felt so completely right to be making them for Mamoru. Involving the other girls in the task was even more special. It had taken several days to gather everything and keeping the secret had been difficult, especially considering Mamoru was her Soul-Bonded, and therefore was able to read her moods and speak to her telepathically.

"I've got the caramel done," Rei said, "and all three types of chocolate seem to be about the right consistency."

Usagi's mother hurried over to check and nodded approvingly. "Perfect. We're going to work this like an assembly line. One at a time bring over the mold you want to use and fill it, then put in the piece to create the center."

The girls nodded. Usagi was one of the first to go forward. She knew Mamoru loved dark chocolate the most so she was using that for the base of four of the six pieces. She carefully added the chocolate and put in the plastic piece to contain it exactly as it needed to be, then set it down to cool.

She had four types of filling ready to go but she was only using filling for three of the six pieces, and that was going to be caramel because Mamoru wasn't a fan of strawberry or the other types of filling. He preferred his fruit natural. It was strange for Usagi to realize she had so much knowledge about his preferences. Technically they'd only been together since the middle of December, and now it was the middle of February.

But they'd been together much longer than that in a way. In their past lives, and in this one. Usagi grinned as her mother pronounced her molds cooled enough and moved to add the caramel. Once that was done she flipped the second half of each piece over the three caramel filled chocolates and sprinkled milk chocolate over them to seal everything together. White chocolate she used for little decorative lines across the top.

She finished her pieces and noted that Setsuna and her mother were also finished. Most of the others were nearing completion as well. They simply had to wait for everything to cool before they put their chocolates into the boxes. Natsume, who was making two boxes, would probably be the last done.

Hotaru's looked a bit lopsided, but it was the thought that counted. Michiru, who was sitting beside her, helped her even them out and folded the second pieces over for her. Haruka was off with the boys, having decided this was another area in their relationship where she would continue to take the male role. Sometimes it could be confusing for little Hotaru, but Usagi was pretty sure she was starting to understand. It probably helped that she lived with them full time and saw them every day.

Within an hour everyone was finished, the chocolates were packaged and the girls had put the kitchen to rights, hiding all the evidence of what they had been working on. Usagi was grinning. She was getting mixed signals from Mamoru. He seemed happy and excited one moment, yet in the next was irritable and frustrated. She wondered again what activity her father had chosen.

"I just hope Kunzite realizes how much work that was when white day comes around," Minako said, grinning.

"You should have seen me the first year," Ikuko said, wiping the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead as she brought a pitcher of water to the table. "I started making them on my own when I was pregnant with Usagi. So I was huge, tired, and an absolute wreck, completely covered in chocolate before I was done. I burned myself twice, overheated the chocolate, and threw an absolute fit. If my mother-in-law hadn't been there to help me I might have thrown the whole batch into the back yard and gone out to buy it."

"Are you glad you didn't?" Reika asked, taking a gulp of water.

She nodded. "He made such a fuss over it when he realized I'd learned a new skill just to make him happy. And on white day he didn't just get me chocolate. He went out and bought me the new sewing machine I had been eyeing and the material I wanted to make the blanket for Usagi. She still has that blanket."

"Haruki keeps the Christmas ornament I made him on his desk," Setsuna said, her voice filled with pride. "He constantly picks it up and looks at it."

Usagi nodded. "Mamoru is the same with the snow globe I made him. Of course, it has a picture of him with the twins, but he has a bunch of them on his phone and in photo albums and doesn't pick them up all the time."

"I liked making the jars of mixes for the neighbors," Makoto said. "I'd never seen that before. And they looked so pretty when they were done." She grinned. "I made one for each of my neighbors before we moved in here as a going away present. My landlord cried."

Usagi grinned. She was thankful her mother was crafty and liked to personalize everything. Each of her friends had found something they enjoyed that her mother created. Usagi herself liked making chocolates and thought she was rather good at it. She also liked to sew, but she wasn't very fast, or nearly as good at it as her mother.

Now she was excited and happy that it was finished. She couldn't wait to see Mamoru's face when he opened the box and saw what she had done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

As they removed the last of the equipment for laser tag, Kenji turned to the boys. All of them looked happy and a bit tired, but he had a second reason for bringing them out.

"Now, I want to talk to all of you before we go back. I was given this warning myself, by my father, a long time ago, and I want you to understand just how important this is," he added. He watched as the young ones gathered closer. Once he was sure they were all listening, he continued.

"The girls have each worked very hard on a surprise for you. Each one put in time and effort, and very likely tears of frustration to do something tangible to show they love you. My father once told me that when a woman works to make something she can buy, it means her love for you is absolute. I want you all to remember that tomorrow when they give you their gifts. Take it to heart, because they each worked very hard and if you don't show them you appreciate it, they might not do it again."

"What did they make?" Shingo asked, curious.

He shook his head. "I'm not going to spoil the surprise. I will say it's something each of you will enjoy, and that they made it because they care. So remember that and don't mess it up for yourself."

"I really love the present Minako made me for Christmas," Kunzite said, looking at the keychain he held.

"Good. Now, you all remember it wasn't easy making things, so keep that in mind when you get your gifts."

He watched as the boys nodded, obviously wondering what the girls had made, and smiled. They would do well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Minako waited at the table for Kunzite to come down. She and the other girls had rushed ahead to gather their presents. They were all very excited. For a long moment the room was filled with loud whispers as the breakfast was laid out and the presents were placed beside the plates.

Doctor Mizuno had already left for the hospital and Usagi's parents were having breakfast alone in their wing of the house, so it just left the teens. The first to arrive was Mamoru, who seemed very excited to get back to Usagi's side. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around happily before kissing her.

When Usagi showed him his present he smiled down at her and carefully opened it, and spent the next several minutes gushing over the gift happily as she explained how they'd made the chocolates. Minako sighed in relief. Perhaps that would mean Kunzite would be thrilled as well.

Unfortunately she had to wait to find out as he was the last one down the stairs. Even Haruka came down before him and she was almost as slow to wake up as Minako and Usagi! The other guys were happily eating breakfast when Kunzite finally appeared.

Minako fidgeted as he approached her. His hand slid behind her neck and he tilted her head back to give her an intense kiss. Their tongues danced and dueled for several moments, making Minako feel as though her whole body would explode.

"Good morning," she managed when he released her.

Kunzite smiled. "Good morning," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Minako lifted the present and gave it to him. When he opened the box his jaw dropped. She had decorated the chocolate with swords that had taken her several hours to make.

"You did this for me?" he asked, sounding stunned.

Minako nodded, feeling proud. "They took a bit, but I think they're worth it."

"They're almost too beautiful to eat," he said.

He kissed her again before pulling out his phone and taking pictures of each one. Then he picked one of them up and bit into it and made a sound of delight. He pulled the uneaten half away from his mouth and looked at the orange cream filling she and Usagi had made together. It had taken forever to find the recipe.

Kunzite took more pictures of the piece of chocolate to show the creamy center before popping the rest of the piece in his mouth. "This is wonderful."

Minako blushed. She'd worked very hard on them and she was thankful he seemed to realize that. "Thank you," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No, thank you my love," he said and bent to nibble at her neck, which drove her insane. She wanted to scream at him to stop teasing her and just make love to her, but he lifted his head and sat in his normal place, pulling her to sit beside him. Apparently her chair wasn't close enough, so he dragged it closer and put his arm around her.

Minako leaned her head on Kunzite's shoulder and smiled. He was perfect. Her everything, and she would do anything for him. She just wished they had already completed their Soul-Bond so she could show him her feelings.

Down at the other end of the table Shingo and Hotaru were laughing about her lopsided chocolates and he made her eat one of them, claiming that good work should be rewarded. Everyone laughed when he made an exaggerated relieved sound after she finished before taking a bite himself. Hotaru hit him on the shoulder and he smirked at her. They were still too young to be really romantic about their relationship. They were just friends, but were quickly becoming best friends, and that was important too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru climbed out of the boat and turned to help Usagi. It was a gorgeous day, and he had taken her out on the water. Sometimes both of them could get a bit depressed when they remembered just how much they missed the babies. Even knowing they would see them again didn't help.

It had been more than a month since the fight was over with Akane and the Makaiju. It was warm and beautiful out, and flowers were in bloom everywhere. The others expected them to be happy. They didn't want their friends 'moping.' He wanted to snort at the thought. Neither he, nor Usagi, were moping. He thought they'd done pretty well at moving on… most of the time.

It didn't stop him from wishing sometimes that she was old enough and he could just get her pregnant already so they could be born. But Sets continuously said they couldn't guarantee it would be them born if they attempted to have them before Usagi's twenty-second birthday. It might be another baby entirely and they might have to wait until they were originally conceived.

He held Usagi's hand as they stepped away from the boat, smiling at her wide eyed wonder at the world around her. Everything was incredible to Usagi. She was incredible to him.

"Look at all the flowers. They're just so beautiful." Usagi said, her eyes falling on a rose bush which had been planted a bit too close to the water. It shouldn't thrive there, and yet, it seemed to be. Now that the Makai was happily part of their island, and he had tapped into the Earth himself, plant life was improving everywhere.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, his eyes catching on her perfect bow mouth. All he wanted in the world was to capture those lips with his own. So he bent and kissed her, pulling her tightly into his arms. He had to maintain control. They were in public after all, but it didn't mean he couldn't tease her a bit. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, and when she opened for him he plundered.

They might have stayed there, kissing like that for an eternity, if it weren't for something falling on his head. He pulled back to look at what had assaulted him, and was surprised to realize something, no two somethings, were falling through the air towards them.

"Catch," he said instinctively, somehow knowing it was important.

Usagi's took half a step back, looked up, and spread her arms. He copied her pose as he waited what seemed an eternity for the little bundle to fall into his arms. He heard an 'oomph' as Usagi's arms caught hold of the second bundle, then the sound of something bouncing.

Laughter filled the air as he and Usagi clasped their respective burdens. His had brilliant pink hair, while hers had royal purple. The twins! They couldn't have been more than four or five perhaps, but they were back. With them. His arms tightened around Chibi-Usa, watching as Usagi's did the same for Chibi-Mamo.

"Well hello," he heard her voice ring out like a bell. "We've missed you," she added, more quietly.

"Hi," Chibi-Usa said, looking up at him. Then she bit her lip and burst into tears.

"What's wrong little one?" he asked, worried.

"Mommy and Daddy," Chibi-Mamo answered, and then he too burst into tears.

"Shhh, it's okay, we've got you," Usagi murmured, and then they moved to the side where there was a bench they could sit on. He and Usagi drew closer together, holding both children to them.

"It's alright Chibi-Usa," Mamoru said, hugging her close. "Tell us what happened."

"Mommy and daddy got hurt cause I was bad," she whimpered.

He met Usagi's eyes, worried. "Just tell us what happened."

"We were just playing with it," Chibi-Mamo said, his lip quivering. "We didn't know the bad people would come."

"The bad people?"

Chibi-Usa nodded her head. "They hurt everyone and Mommy and Daddy are sleeping."

His fear grew. Had someone killed himself and Usagi in the future? Did this mean the twins no longer had parents to raise them? What was happening?

"Puu told us to give you this," Chibi-Usa said and pulled a letter out of her pocket.

Mamoru took the letter and carefully opened it. He was almost afraid to read the words. He didn't want to think Usagi was dead, even in the future. He stared at Usagi for a long moment and she took Chibi-Usa from his lap and cuddled her alongside her brother as he read the words.

Dearest Usagi and Mamoru,  
Please know I would tell you more if I could, but it is simply too dangerous to the timeline to explain everything. Rest assured, we all knew this day was coming however, and have prepared for it. What can be done, is being done. However, we have to ask you to again take responsibility for the twins until the problem can be corrected.  
Your future selves are both healing from injuries incurred during the attack and are sleeping. They thought it best to send the children to you. I was ordered to stay out of the fighting and protect the Time Door when the attack came because we were aware this was coming. I had to ensure that the children would make it to you safely.  
I'm very sorry I cannot tell you more than that there is an enemy, that everyone is still alive, though many are injured, and that you will be unable to avoid a new enemy who will appear soon. Mamoru's future self has asked me to remind you both that you MUST STICK TOGETHER. You will need each other to get through everything. No matter what you see or hear, stay together.  
The children are probably upset and blaming themselves for what happened. I want you to assure them that I have checked several versions of the timeline, and every single one had this attack. If they had not taken the Silver Crystal, something else would have made the attack occur. It is not their fault.  
I've reset the communicator's in Luna-P and Artie-P to match what you currently have.  
Be safe. Stay together.  
Setsuna.

Mamoru gulped. No wonder the children were upset. If they had been playing with the Silver Crystal, then Sailor Moon couldn't use it to protect them from whatever enemy it was. He was thankful he knew the cause of their distress. He reread the letter then took the twins so Usagi could read it for herself.

"There's that warning again," Usagi said, and Mamoru frowned. There was a strange inflection to her voice. Several times he had gotten the feeling that she was trying to tell him something. Now he was certain there was something she hadn't said, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"We should get back," he said, helping Chibi-Mamo to the ground. The boy was no longer crying and instantly took his hand.

It only took a couple minutes to get back to the large building that now housed the warriors. On the way Mamoru noticed Usagi calling Fiore and the others with the communicator. She was holding Chibi-Usa's hand. The children had both wanted to walk and he didn't blame them.

He was a little concerned with their toys, but Chibi-Mamo assured him no one ever noticed them. The two balls floated along behind the foursome, looking more like balloons than anything else. The twins hadn't said much about them, but he got the impression the toys helped them in a lot of things. The letter had mentioned communications specifically, but he had to believe there was more to it than that. He sighed as he led the way through the gate to their house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi was reeling. Something awful had happened in the future. Something that had harmed herself, Mamoru, and the others. Not knowing was frustrating. An attack, obviously, but what sort of attack could injure all of them to the point where the twins had to be sent into the past for protection?

Chibi-Usa's hand felt warm in her own as she entered the house. The little one was still sniffling occasionally. She thought perhaps the twins were around five years old, which meant that whatever happened was more than ten years into the future. She sighed.

She was afraid of the future. Or, more precisely, afraid of something she thought was going to happen to her in the future. A memory took her. A memory she didn't want to think about because it had meant that she had to speak of something she didn't want to. She had to involve the others in something that frightened her and made her feel weak and helpless. The last thing Usagi wanted was to go back to the others treating her like a helpless princess.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
Usagi sighed. "If I tell you something, will you promise never to tell the others?" she asked.

Naru held out her pinky finger and Usagi took it. Being trusted to hold a secret was important between friends. "I promise," she said, and wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"I've been having strange dreams. I'm not the priestess or the psychometrist in the bunch, but even I have prophetic dreams sometimes. I think maybe it's the Silver Crystal trying to warn me."

Naru nodded but didn't speak.

"In this dream there's a man. His hair is almost white, but maybe a little lavender or something to it, and he is wearing clothes of the same color with these black embroidered vine things on it and a cape with purple lining." She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Anyways, the man is holding me close and he forces me to kiss him, and in my head I'm screaming, but my body won't move." She shivered. "And then finally something in me snaps and I hit him, and he throws me down onto this bed and punches me, and I know he's about to do something awful and I can't stop him."

"Oh Usagi!" Naru held her tighter, pulling her as close as she could. "If this is something that might happen, then I think you should tell Mamoru or maybe Rei. But if you don't want to, then maybe we can do something about it on our own. You know I can feel what other people do. So maybe I can start reading people around you or something."

"Thanks Naru," Usagi whispered. "I don't know why I don't want to tell them. It makes me afraid, but then every time I try to tell one of them something stops me, and I start wondering if my telling them is the very thing that leads to it happening. Like… self-fulfilling prophecy. My dad says that a lot."

"I don't think it is," Naru said. "I think it's got to be the Crystal. You've been a bit different ever since the twins went home."

"I have?" Usagi asked, worried.

"I was thinking, what if this is something that happens in the future? Something from the future might be trying to warn you. Can Mamoru push his psychometry the other way? Like send someone visions?"

Usagi frowned for a long moment. "I know that he has the ability to sort of sway a person's thinking a bit. Something left over from being a prince and needing people to follow him. Maybe Future Mamoru perfected the ability."

"Okay, then how about we talk to them about it together, but we wait until Akane is taken care of," Naru suggested.

"Alright," Usagi agreed. Then she turned to Naru and smiled.   
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Usagi sighed as the memory ended. She hadn't told Mamoru, with or without Naru. Her friend had mentioned it once, but Usagi had still been reeling from the battle, the change to Akane, and then the move had happened and everything had been so overwhelming. They were finally settled in the house, and then it was only a few days to Valentine's and she hadn't wanted to spoil it. Now she was sure she had to say something and she needed help.

She texted Naru to come over if she could and got an immediate response that her oldest friend was on the way.

Everyone began to gather, and the twins sniffles decreased as their grandparents appeared. Instantly they were cuddled and kind words were murmured to them. Within a few minutes they were both asleep, cradled in their loving arms.

Mamoru turned to Usagi and she felt his worry and love coming through the Soul-Bond as he held her tight. They had plans to make. If a new enemy was coming they had to be ready.

Usagi heard the door open and Naru walked inside with Natsume, who was cuddling a sleeping Akane. There was a crib set up for the little one because their friends visited so often and Natsume went into one of the small rooms to put her down, followed by Usagi's parents with the twins.

Naru moved quickly to Usagi and hugged her. "Is it time?" she asked.

Usagi nodded. Mamoru needed to know about her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mario either... just saying.
> 
> Author's Note: I hope this chapter answers some of the questions my readers might have had about housing, school, and the relationships between our heroes. I want to get another chapter out on the 12th and one for the 14th. Again there will probably be ten chapters plus the prologue and epilogue.

***Usagi's POV***

Ten minutes later Akane was in the crib and the twins in the bed beside it. Everyone had arrived. There was no putting off the discussion anymore. She felt a little silly. Part of her had wanted to believe if she never mentioned the dream then it wouldn't come true. Now however, she was ready to face the very real possibility that not telling the others would make it come to pass.

Usagi sighed as she met Mamoru's eyes. "There is something I think all of you need to know," she said, taking comfort in Naru's steady grip on her hand. "For a while now I've been having dreams. I think it might be possible that future Mamoru and Usagi are sending them to me as a warning."

"What are the dreams about?" Rei's tone was serious, but calm.

"Someone... " she paused and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Someone attacks me." Usagi didn't want to say more than that with Shingo and Hotaru in the room. She gave Mamoru more. :: I think he was trying to rape me. ::

His face paled and he moved quickly to pull her into his arms. She felt Naru let go the moment he grabbed her. Mamoru picked her up and sat down with Usagi in his lap. :: We won't let it happen, :: he insisted. :: Maybe that was what the warning was about. ::

She nodded, burying her face into his shoulder and letting him take the weight of the dream off her for just a moment. Being strong was part of who they were, but sometimes she just needed to be held and comforted.

Rei seemed to instinctively understand what had remained unspoken and in short order the rest of the group apparently understood. Rei and Naru whispered quietly for several minutes and then Minako moved forward and put a hand on Usagi's back.

"We need as many details about the person as possible," she said. "We're going to have to keep a watch out for him. If this is something that happens soon, we need to be ready." She turned to Kunzite and they both nodded. Usagi was impressed. They weren't Soul-Bonded yet but seemed to instinctively understand one another just the same.

"Lets set up an easel. Usagi can draw the person for us," Ami suggested.

Within minutes the easel was set up in the meeting room and Usagi was hard at work. It wasn't her favorite project ever. In fact, it was the worst, but if it helped her, she had to do it. She wanted to avoid the fate she had seen in the dream.

Mamoru hadn't left her side since she'd told him what she thought it was about, and she could tell her mother was anxious, her father angry, and everyone else was worried, but determined. Including Naru. Her best friend came over and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't forget the mark you mentioned," she said.

"I'm doing two separate pieces for that," Usagi said, moving to one corner of the paper to create both the inverted crescent and the eye that was tipped sideways. She put the finishing touches on the face and then worked on the clothing, which seemed significant somehow.

When she was done she stepped away and checked over her work. It made her shudder to take in the drawing as a whole. She wanted to create manga for a living, so she had worked to improve her skills at drawing. It was far too lifelike a sketch for comfort.

"That's the bad man," came a small voice.

Usagi turned on her heel and stared at Chibi-Usa. Her brother's hand was clasped tightly around hers, and they both looked afraid.

"You know him?" Mamoru asked gently.

Chibi-Usa nodded. "He's the bad man that scares mommy," she said. "He made a big thing come out of the sky and when it hit everyone started sleeping," she added.

Chibi-Mamo put an arm around his sister. "It made things dark and the trees started dying."

Usagi hurried over and put her arms around both children. The poor things had been through far too much in their short lives. She wished she could do something to make them less afraid.

"Do you know the bad man's name?" Minako asked gently.

"Prince Dimande," Chibi-Mamo supplied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

There was a plan, and that was all he could focus on. If he let himself, Mamoru knew he would fall into despair. Instead, he threw himself into the work with gusto.

The fact that the twins recognized the man told them he was from the future, which meant they needed to work out when the attack Usagi dreamed had occurred. Sets was already busy with that, and Mamoru was grateful. He was more focused on who the man was. He ran the sketch through the Central computer system but found nothing.

With a sigh, he turned back to other possibilities. If the attack happened sometime within the next ten years, the man would be alive. Ami was the best at using their facial recognition software, so he asked for help.

No matter what he was doing, most of his thoughts were on Usagi. She was closeted with her mother, Rei, and Naru in the family wing, and he wondered what they were talking about. She hadn't shut him out of their mental link, but she wasn't broadcasting the conversation to him either. Still, he knew it would be best to give her privacy.

With Makoto and Nephrite in the kitchen, Mamoru turned to Minako and Kunzite, who he hoped would have a solution for keeping Usagi safe while they searched or the man. Kunzite was wearing a pair of reading glasses as he perused the letter sent from future Setsuna. Minako however was busy making a schedule.

When Mamoru approached she held out her notebook and showed him that she had created a list of times and places when Usagi might be alone, and had compensated for them by creating a buddy system, not just for her, but all of the girls. None of them would be alone if Minako had her way, and Mamoru could only approve.

Usagi wasn't even the most vulnerable among the girls. If he had to rank them, it would be Ami or Hotaru who he thought needed the most protection. Ami only had one attack. The rest were all defensive moves. And Hotaru was very young and inexperienced.

"I think I've got something," Setsuna said, coming into the room, Haruki on her heels.

"What?" Kunzite asked, looking up from the note.

"I went to the time door and received a message from my future self. She said the attack would not happen for some time, but that we should be on our guard for a moment when the twins seemed to be missing. Now focus on that word. She said seemed, so I'm really hoping they will be alright."

"So what are we going to do to keep the two of them protected?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi came into the room. "As long as they are here, the twins will be completely hidden," she said. "I've used the Silver Crystal to hide them as I did with Natsume and Seijoru before Akane was healed. Which means we don't have to miss school to protect them, but when they are out of the house, at least one of us needs to be with them at all times."

"Don't they need to go to school?" Kenji asked, frowning.

"Daddy, they're five. Too young for school."

"Are you sure they're five?" he asked.

Usagi sighed and looked at Mamoru. He smiled at her and turned to the man who would one day be his father-in-law. They locked eyes for a moment and the older man nodded.

"Fine, but you two will be helping them learn at home for the time being," he insisted.

Mamoru nodded and Usagi ran to hug her father. Another problem solved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

Sometimes Shingo knew things without being told. He could guess how old people were, had an uncanny ability to say what the biggest events in their lives were, and often had an impression of their future, including their deaths. His radar seemed a bit off when it came to the twins however. His mind conjured hundreds of years when he looked at them, but the two children couldn't be older than five.

Still, he had the impression of great age from them, and wondered about it. Physically and mentally they were obviously younger than school children, but that didn't necessarily mean they weren't older than they appeared. He worked the problem over and over in his mind.

Hotaru, who was sitting beside him as they worked on homework, made a strange sound in her throat. He looked over at her and saw she was staring at the sketch Usagi had made.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hotaru said quietly. "I just have this strange feeling about him," she explained.

"Strange how?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. And I guess it doesn't matter."

Shingo nodded, though he didn't really agree. Everything mattered. He had learned that over the past few months. Things that didn't seem very major could be incredibly important. He'd had a feeling and acted on it, sending his cousin Haruki to Usagi while he was away in America. At the time he hadn't known what had driven him to do it, but he was thankful he had.

Now that he and Hotaru went to the same school, Shingo had begun to learn a lot about her. And one of the things he had noticed most was her curiosity and her ability to sense things about people because of it. He shook his head.

"Everything matters," he said finally.

Hotaru glanced over at him and nodded. She closed her books and put everything into her school bag. "I think perhaps there is something he is going to do that is important," she said after a moment. "I know he is a bad man. I think I could have guessed just by looking at the picture. But somehow or other he is going to do something that will help us."

"I think he's going to die," Shingo said. "But I don't know how." He put his own things away. "Did you get the impression there was more to the dreams than Usagi said?"

"Yes. But it isn't something she wanted us to know about obviously. I think some things are private for a girl."

Shingo furrowed his brow in thought. He knew things happened that people didn't want to talk about, but Usagi was his sister, and to his mind, that meant he should know. If he knew, maybe he could stop it from happening.

With a last look at the drawing he and Hotaru left the meeting room, which doubled as their homework area. Makoto was already cooking dinner and he was hungry, but he wanted to spend time with Hotaru. Time when they weren't worrying about what might happen.

"Want to go outside?" he asked.

Hotaru nodded and together they went out the back door and into the yard. Mamoru had put up an old tire as a swing and Hotaru climbed into it. Shingo spent a few minutes pushing her back and forth.

"Why do you wear so much purple?" he asked. The color looked good on her, and brought out hidden purple highlights in her hair. "Is it because it's your favorite color?"

Hotaru nodded. "What's your favorite? Is it blue?"

"Yes. Did you notice? Your fuku is purple and my uniform is blue."

She giggled. "But Usagi's favorite color is pink. Her fuku isn't pink though, it's dark blue."

They spent several more minutes discussing the colors of the Senshi before Setsuna and Haruki came to the back door and called them inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

The air around the table was heavy with worry and tension. Ikuko wanted to scream. No one was saying much, mostly because the twins were sitting at the table and worrying them was not an option. That didn't mean the rest of them weren't upset however.

She had talked to Usagi after the meeting, and gotten more detail on the dream. It was upsetting to say the least, and Ikuko wondered if there was anything she could do to help. She had no powers. Not like the children did anyway. Though she always seemed able to sense things about people.

It was far too quiet. She wondered if there was something she could say to make it better. She had tried speaking a few times, but something had stopped her from finishing her sentence. It was just too much, knowing that in the future Mamoru and Usagi were injured and there was nothing she could do. Worse, the twins were miserable and blamed themselves. And then there was the worry over the dream and what it could mean.

Suddenly Haruki spoke.

"Let me tell you about the dream I had," Haruki said, and all eyes turned to him. His face was somber and serious.

"I was Princess Peach, in the Mario Universe and Mario was trying to save me from the top of a hillside, but Luigi kept telling him he couldn't climb because he was too fat. Turtle shells were everywhere, and whenever he tried to come save me, he fell on them and slid back down to the bottom of the hill."

There was a moment of stunned silence and then everyone started to laugh. The tension was broken and Ikuko was grateful. She smacked him lovingly on the shoulder and gave him an extra serving of rice.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Haruki grinned up at her and winked. She turned her attention to her daughter, who was still giggling, and smiled. The mood lifted dramatically and Usagi took up the task of keeping it that way by describing one of Umino's latest stunts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Author's POV***

Hidden above the city, invisible to the naked eye, a ship had arrived in Tokyo. It was unlike anything the people could have imagined. It had the power to travel through space and, with the aid of a particular Droid, through time.

Inside the ship four young women sat in stone seats, taking a look at the city below. None of them were sure what would happen, or how their next actions might impact the future. All wondered though, and one, Petz, focused on what could be done to complete both their missions. They were to retrieve the twins and change the history of Tokyo, and the world.

A man with thick red hair partly obscuring the inverted black crescent on his forehead approached and stood behind one of the women, resting a hand on her shoulder. The young woman looked up and over her shoulder at him, curious about her next orders. Her dark purple hair flowed over her shoulders, with small pieces set into buns to look like little cat ears.

"Are you ready to infiltrate?" Rubeus asked her.

Koan nodded. "Yes. I will blend in with the students," she promised.

"Your mission is Sailor Mars," he explained. "You are also to change as many of the Crystal Points as possible, and search quietly for the twins. Do not fail me," he added, his tone more harsh and his hand squeezing her shoulder roughly.

"I will not," she promised.

Behind them, Saphir stood in the shadows. The four Ayakashi sisters and Rubeus were all good operatives, but he didn't think their mission would be a success. His own was different. The others weren't aware of his presence. Not yet. There was a task that could not be entrusted to them. A task that his brother, Prince Dimande had specifically asked him to achieve.

With a frown he pulled an image of his target from his pocket. He didn't know how his brother had found an image of Neo-Queen Serenity in her teen years, but he didn't think the girl had changed much physically in that time.

Even nine-hundred years in the future she appeared youthful, her blue eyes sparkled, her long hair shimmered. The only real changes were the hair and the wings which at some point began to appear when she was in fighting form. That was much more rare with the duties she had as queen. She and Neo-King Endymion were often busy with matters of state.

His brother was infatuated with the queen, and to his mind there wasn't much difference between the woman and the fifteen-year-old girl from this time. Saphir frowned. He felt pity for the girl, but that would not stop him completing his mission.

Berthier and Calaveras both stood and moved to help their sister, who was leaving. Saphir wondered if the young woman would survive. It would sadden Petz if she died, and he did not want her sad, but even so, he had no choice but to follow his own orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Fiore's POV***

Fiore gathered Akane into his arms, pulling the blanket up to cover her head, which rested on his shoulder. It was still chilly outside sometimes. While February could be beautiful, he knew the breeze would be strong that morning.

Natsume and Seijoru were rushing through their own preparations, but he had been awake early. He had been feeling a strange presence since the night before, and though he couldn't explain it, he knew something had come that was dangerous to all of them.

"Hurry up," he whispered to Seijoru, who was pulling on his jacket. "We can't let them leave before we get there. I don't want to be late and I want to see how Usagi is doing this morning."

Natsume hurried back into the room with the stroller. The diaper bag was already under it, filled and ready to go. Fiore secured the baby and they all made their way out the door and down the path the contractors had just finished for them. Their little house had gone up quickly. It wasn't large, as they didn't need much space. They spent most of their time with their friends or Mother.

"I wish we had the day off," Natsume said, a frown crossing her features. "I think perhaps the others will be upset today. Plus, I still don't feel well," she added, rubbing her belly.

Fiore could only sympathize. He really didn't understand about female cycles, and it was a completely new experience for all of them to go through it. For Natsume, the hormones and cramping were making her miserable. For Fiore and Seijoru, it felt as though they were walking through a minefield. Things they said or did could sometimes cause her to start crying or become angry,

Making their way past the shrine, they all waved to Grandfather Hino. Rei and Jadeite hurried to meet them as they went by. Fiore smiled at them. He hadn't known they would be there that morning.

It was a three minute walk to the large house Mamoru had purchased once they had made it to the bottom of the hill. Many climbed the long staircase, but there was actually a winding path that could be taken down the hill for those in wheelchairs or who were pushing strollers. 

Ikuko came out of the house and grabbed the stroller as the others made their way to the group already headed toward school. He bent and gave Akane a last kiss on the forehead before she was wheeled away, and Natsume and Seijoru did the same. 

Fiore knew the change of school had been difficult for Mamoru, but the other teen claimed the public high school was just as challenging and he was happier surrounded by his friends. He wasn't sure he believed him, but he didn't argue.

With an entire group of friends built in, it was an easier adjustment for Fiore, or as he was now known publicly, Tomatsu.

Getting used to a new name as well as going to school at all was a challenge. He was thankful he was smart and learned quickly. Even so, he was in tenth grade and Mamoru was in eleventh, which meant they weren't together. He did have classes with Jadeite and Zoicite however.

When they reached the high school he gave Natsume a kiss and Seijoru a hug before they headed for the high school.

"How was Usagi after An left yesterday?" he asked, turning to Mamoru.

His friend sighed. "She didn't sleep very well, and I know she is worried, but we were honestly more focused on the twins."

Fiore nodded. Life was certainly strange. Their children had come into the past for help. It was a strange thing, meeting the two little ones and knowing who they were. Then again, his life had been strange since the Makai tree had created him, and even though things were odd, he was happier on Earth than he could ever remember being before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Koan's POV***

The TA Academy for Girls was nothing like she had expected. Koan tried to blend in, wearing the ridiculous uniform she had been issued and kept her eye out for anyone who remotely resembled Sailor Mars. The problem was when one of the Senshi was in henshin, their glamour prevented people from really thinking about who they were or what they looked like. It was as though the ideas slid out of a person's mind as soon as they entered.

It had been a difficult task to come up with the four identifying factors they had. Mars had black hair and amethyst eyes. She was relatively tall for someone of Japanese descent, and she used Ofuda, which meant she was probably affiliated with a Shinto shrine or Buddhist temple. That was all she knew. It wasn't much to go on.

Worse, she couldn't be sure the girl looked remotely similar to the Senshi. And even if she did, she must have changed in nine-hundred years. She watched the other students carefully. Most of them had long black hair, or short black hair, or medium length black hair. Their eyes were mostly brown, but she saw blue, grey, green, and amethyst among the students.

The worst part of the search was that the school was a Catholic school, which meant none of the students stood out as being anything other than Catholic. But Koan had her mission. She was to find and capture the younger version of Sailor Mars and bring her back to Wiseman and Prince Dimande.


	4. Chapter 4

***Rei's POV***

The girls were sitting around the table, all of them busy with various projects. Rei found it interesting that there was so much they had been taught by the four adults in all of their lives.

Doctor Mizuno had been working with Ami, who wanted to be a doctor, on various medical terms and Minako had been sucked into the study. It seemed she had secret dreams of being a nurse.

Grandfather Hino had taught Rei much in the way of divination and she was currently working with Setsuna and young Hotaru, who seemed to have natural proclivities. Setsuna was linked to time and because of that had a sense of the future. Hotaru however was a mystery. Rei didn't understand how she had such a clear understanding, but it was true that she did.

Makoto seemed to have found a kindred spirit in Ikuko, who did several types of crafts, loved to cook, and raised various plants. Ikuko had several girls working on various crafts she had taught them, everything from creating their own candles to scrapbooking. She thought it was adorable how Michiru and Haruka had taken to the last project and were documenting everything about Hotaru.

Usagi and Natsume were both working on a project for Kenji. Both had shown inclinations towards an activity Rei wasn't sure was very good for them, but that Kenji insisted would be helpful for at least a few of them to know. Lock picking. Rei shook her head about it, but she found it rather interesting that both girls seemed to enjoy their project so much.

Rei herself was worried about other things. Namely being on time for the cultural festival at her old Catholic school. She'd been away less than a month, and had promised to help as many of the girls had no idea about fortune telling in its various forms in Japan. Rei had been taught along with her miko duties.

She had made a promise to be there an hour before the festival began to set up, but if they had to wait for the guys to get out of school, she might be late.

Usagi apparently noticed that she was distracted. "What's wrong?"

Rei turned to Usagi. "You know how I promised to help with the cultural festival at my old school?"

Usagi nodded. "Of course. We all promised to go."

"I want to get there an hour early like I promised. Do you think we should have the guys meet us there?"

Minako moved in and put arms around both girls' shoulders. "As long as we stick together," she warned. "None of us should be alone."

"I just want to make sure everything is set up for my booth," Rei explained. "I said I'd do it and I don't want to break my word."

"Then we'll go right after school," Usagi said.

"At least Seijoru will be there," Natsume said. "Some of the girls are in different schools, but if we all stick together we should be fine."

"The only ones I really worry about are Hotaru and Shingo," Minako said. "I like the larger groups. It's harder to get close that way."

"Well they stick together," Haruka interjected. "I worry too, but they've both promised to stay close to each other on the way there and back. If it's still a concern we could always walk with them."

"We can talk about that at a meeting," Usagi said. "Right now, we need to focus on Rei's issue. Do you need any of us to do anything, or bring anything?" she asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

"No. No. No!" Kunzite said, sounding frustrated. Haruki looked up and met his eyes, unsure what he was doing wrong. "Both hands on the hilt. Now spread your legs. Good. Good. Okay, now focus on your posture. You have to be loose, but upright."

Haruki nodded and tried to follow the instructions. It was difficult to get it right. Kunzite at least had access to parts of his memory. Haruki only had vague images. It was frustrating. He knew he needed to work harder because of it, and he was trying, but the other man seemed frustrated that he wasn't remembering what he had known before.

He met Shingo's eyes, wondering what his young cousin thought of the lessons. They had both been working with the other men, Usagi, and Minako most of the evening. He wasn't sure why Usagi and Minako needed sword practice, but he hesitated to ask unless it brought up bad memories from their previous lives, or what had happened with Beryl and Metallia.

Mamoru was a bit confusing as well. His hero form didn't use a sword. At least not that he had seen. He wasn't sure why the prince was so determined to learn. Haruki realized he had more questions than answers, but as much as he wanted to find out, he didn't want to ask.

"Why do you want to learn the sword Usagi?" Shingo asked beside him. The boy was panting.

"I have to use my birthright," Usagi explained.

"And Minako?"

"The Holy Sword," Minako said. "To be used in defense of the Royal family. I am the leader of the Princess' Gādo. Her personal guards. As such, and because of my bloodline, I am the only one trained to use the sword."

"And Mamoru?" Shingo asked.

Mamoru grinned. "Several reasons. My birthright for one. I also use a sword in my princely form. And I enjoy it."

"Oh."

"Enough gabbing," Kunzite said, moving toward the younger boy. "You need to work on your balance."

Haruki hid a grin. He wondered though. What did Usagi and Mamoru mean by birthright?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

The girls and Seijoru made their way to the T*A Girl's Academy. It was a bright and sunny afternoon and all of them were in a good and happy mood. Minako was busy telling them all about her upcoming date with Kunzite.

Usagi thought it was sweet that Kunzite planned to take her to the park where they had met the day they remembered who they were. The boy had been seeing her there for weeks before they finally both felt the pull that afternoon when Usagi, Mamoru, and the twins were all in danger. He just hadn't gathered the courage to introduce himself before then.

They arrived at the school and Rei went to change into her fortune teller garb, while Usagi and Makoto were sent to grab the candles Rei wanted.

Suddenly they stumbled upon a girl who was sobbing uncontrollably. She was in one of the booths, wearing the school uniform, so she wondered what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The girl shook her head. "She said I'm going to die. That I'm going to get cancer and die."

"Who said that?"

"The fortune teller." The girl was sniffling.

"Rei just got here, and she would never say something like that," Usagi insisted.

"Not her. The other one. We told her we already had a fortune teller, but she didn't listen. She said she could do it better and started telling all of us how we were going to d-die." The girl whimpered.

"What is wrong with her?" Usagi asked angrily, listening to the sobs of the teenage girl. "Here, come with me. We'll go talk to Rei and she'll fix this. Don't listen to that person. She's just trying to scare you," She wrapped her arms around the girl and led her to the tent where Rei was set up. Makoto followed, a growling shadow.

"This is so wrong," she said. "No one should do that!"

Usagi continued to comfort the weeping girl. "Get the others to stop people from going into her tent. Rei can talk to her."

Makoto sent a message to Ail and An and Usagi nodded, thankful they had the others to help until the other Senshi and the guys arrived. She walked the girl past several booths before scratching on the outside of the tent where Rei had just finished setting up.

"Rei, someone needs your help," Usagi said, and explained that the new girl had been predicting other student's deaths. Rei growled angrily and pulled the girl in to sit in the comfortable chair.

"First," Rei said. "No one can predict your death, as that is quite likely to change. Second, no one should predict your death. But, let me take a look, okay?"

Usagi watched as Rei checked the cards, then used the flame. She was frowning and obviously very upset. She gave the girl long words of comfort, then she patted her on the back and stepped out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"I'm going to stop that witch before she causes any more harm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Rei entered through the doorway of the tent, knowing Minako was going to go in through the back while Usagi went to talk to one of the nuns about removing Koan from the festival.

"I've come to talk to you about what you're doing," Rei said as she entered.

"What do you mean?" the other woman asked.

"If you do have the ability to read the future, you also have the responsibility of knowing what should and should not be told to your customers," Rei hissed. "You can't go around telling people when they're going to die. That's not how fortune telling works. You can only focus on what can be changed or what should be known. No one needs to know how they're going to die.

The girl smiled. "She was annoying," she said. "I was just getting her out of my hair."

"I'm shutting you down," Rei said. "You don't deserve the name fortune teller. Your booth is closed."

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" the girl asked.

"I know how to tell fortunes. We don't need two booths. I'm trained and won't scare people. You are not wanted."

"You're trained? Shinto?"

Rei nodded.

"I am Koan," she said. "I've come to recruit you as the newest member of the Black Moon Clan," she continued, giving Rei a sickeningly sweet smile.

Rei glanced at Minako, who was standing in the shadows at the back of the tent. Koan hadn't noticed her arrival. As she watched, Minako sent a silent signal to the others through the communicator.

"I'm sorry. Who?" she played for time.

"The Black Moon Clan," Koan said. "You are Sailor Mars. We want you to join us."

"I'd rather not," Rei told her.

Koan laughed. "I don't remember giving you a choice. Why do you think you were the first to be targeted? You're all alone here. You can come willingly, or I can take you. Either way, you are coming. The only choice you have is how much pain you endure before you become one of us."

Minako raised her eyebrows, indicating the others were ready. That meant they were already transformed. She slid her own transformation pen out of her subspace pocket on her legs. "I hate to disappoint you," she said. Looking at Koan. "But you've miscalculated."

She raised the pen. A moment later orange and red flames had surrounded her and she became Sailor Mars. She saw that Venus was now standing behind Koan.

"I'm not alone," she continued.

Koan's outfit had also changed, becoming a pink and purple pinstriped onesie with a purple tutu around her waist. Mars thought she looked a bit ridiculous. But Koan threw out an attack the moment she changed and the tent caught fire.

Mars threw herself at Venus and knocked both of them out of the tent and into safety. Koan rushed out behind them and stood over both girls. "Do you really think two Senshi can defeat me?" she asked.

"There aren't just two," Sailor Moon said, moving forward. Sailor Jupiter was next to her, and flanking them were Ail and An.

Mars sent a grim smile at Koan. "I think you miscalculated," she said again, grimly. "I won't be joining the Black Moon Clan, and now you've tipped your hand. Your mission is a failure."

Venus stood and moved to stand with the others to give Mars the chance to speak for herself.

Koan growled, then lifted her hand and waved at the ground. A wall of black flame erupted between Mars and the other Senshi.

"We don't need their interference," she said with a wicked smile.

Mars felt a sliver of fear. She wasn't used to fighting on her own. She'd always had the others with her. She pushed the panic away and stood tall, shoulders straight. She would not back down. And she most certainly wouldn't let this girl defeat her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Jadeite was frustrated. It seemed like the class had gone on forever and he wanted to get to the cultural festival. He had promised Ikuko he would take some photos, but more than that he wanted to see Rei himself.

He suddenly felt a powerful urge to get to Rei. He didn't understand why, but he wasn't going to ignore it. The bell had just rung. He didn't wait for the others, simply hurried to the bathroom and transformed, then teleported to where she was.

West Knight saw a wall of black flame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

She lifted her hands and threw her attack. "Burning Mandala!" she shouted. She felt the strength of the flames filling her before they burst out from the circles that had formed.

A moment later she felt the dark fire hit her and was knocked back. Koan surrounded Mars with the dark fire. She screamed as it cut her off from the rest of the group even further. She felt it closing in over her and knew she had no escape.

Panic threatened, but before she could give in, she felt the impact of another body hitting her own. It was likely her rib was broken on contact, but she felt herself flying through the air, a pair of warm, familiar arms wrapped around her.

She landed on top of West Knight, who grunted as he hit the ground. His clothing was singed and torn and there was blood on his chest where the dark fire had burned him. His eyes were closed, his face scrunched in agony, but his hands continued to clutch at her convulsively.

Something inside Mars broke. Anguish filled her. West Knight was her soulmate, and her fire would not harm him. That dark fire could have killed her too then. And he was injured. She saw burns over his face and neck. Heat welled up in her chest and she pulled carefully from his arms and turned to look at the young woman who had tried to kidnap her and had hurt her mate.

A scream tore from her lips. "Mars Fire-Bird Strike!" she screamed and watched as the other woman was blasted backwards.

Sailor Moon had broken free and rushed to heal West Knight, but once it was done she moved to flank Mars.

"Do you think she can be healed?" Mars asked her.

"I have to believe anyone can," her friend said, a determined look on her face.

"Do it," Mars said, keeping the bird of flame hovering over the woman who had attacked them.

The Moon Wand was out and Sailor Moon was silent as a silvery light flowed from the scepter toward Koan. The others had joined them, having finally passed the wall of flame.

West Knight made his way to her, fully healed now, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you alright?" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

Mars nodded. "I'm okay."

"You've changed?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Your choker and earrings changed. And that attack was far more powerful than your old ones."

"I didn't realize," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemons
> 
> Author's Note: So, I wanted to let you know the story of the Black Moon Clan will be broken into two books. This one, and Reverance: An Easter Story. This story should be completed by March 14, White Day, so you'll have a short wait between books, but I might start posting the next one early. I already have a rough plot line for this story and the other half.
> 
> Thanks: I want to thank Astraearose for looking over my plot and giving heaps and heaps of advice. You're a great Bae-ta!

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru could only focus on one thing. Getting to Usagi. Unfortunately, in order to do that he would have to be rude to a teacher, or pretend sickness. He met Haruki's eyes, desperately telegraphing his need to him, and the teen rushed over.

"I just got a call Mamoru-kun," Haruki said, sounding panicked. "There's been an accident. Hurry."

The teacher gasped, but Mamoru was out the door in a flash, Haruki close behind him. A second later he had made it to the janitor's closet where he hid to transform and teleport. He only hoped he was in time. He could feel worry near the point of panic through the Soul-Bond.

He stepped into the ruin of tents and booths, in an area cleared of students and teachers due to the nature of the battle, just in time to gasp in horror at a sneak attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Sailor Moon lowered her wand, panting hoarsely as she let the flow of magic end. Healing the girl had taken a lot out of her. It was not as easy as it might look to the others. Only Mamoru really understood what a full healing did to her, as he had helped her before, but doing it alone felt like trying to pick up a tanker and carry it a hundred miles.

Koan lay on the ground at her feet, simultaneously the same and vastly different. The black inverted crescent on her forehead was gone and her eyes had cleared. Her attire had certainly changed. Now she wore loose black pants and a red halter-type top that was also loose and flowing. Her hair had become a single braid woven through with large white blossoms.

Koan was panting, staring at Sailor Moon with a strange look on her face. "What happened?" she asked. "Why has this happened to me?" she clarified.

"You've been healed," An reached down a hand to help the young woman up. She wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just hang on. It's been an ordeal. Trust me, I've been there."

"How did I get like… that?" the other woman asked. "I remember my sisters and I were talking to someone one day in the park, and then nothing for a while… then we were fighting for Wiseman and Prince Dimande."

"Sisters?" Sailor Moon asked, concerned. She wondered how many there were and if they were close. Perhaps they could rescue them.

"Four of us. Me, Berthier, Calaveras, and Petz. I know they're here in Tokyo now too, but everything feels vague and fuzzy and I can't remember where they are. Can you save them?" She looked a bit dazed and confused, which made Sailor Moon thankful An was supporting her.

She was about to answer when a blast of dark energy caught her attention. It was headed straight for Mars, but the other woman couldn't see it. Without thought or plan she launched herself at her friend, pulling her to the ground. They both rolled several times, the pavement scraping their skin. She landed hard on her shoulder, but otherwise thought she was fine, and hoped Mars was too.

There was a strange sound from West Knight, almost a scream. A burst of red light flowed from him toward a man standing where the attack had come from. He had bright crimson hair and an inverted black crescent on his forehead. The attack knocked him backwards, then a dragon of flame followed. The man backed up at the sight of the dragon and disappeared into a portal.

West Knight let out an angry cry and turned away, hurrying toward Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. He lifted the fiery warrior into her arms, checking over every inch of her.

Sailor Moon looked up when another pair of hands reached for her. Tuxedo Kamen pulled her up and began making sure she was uninjured as well. "My brave warrior," he whispered, and nuzzled her neck. He set her on her feet, but kept a supporting arm around her.

She could hear West murmuring to Mars and turned to look at the pair. Mars looked slightly annoyed. "Put me down. I'm not hurt."

"No." West said, then a moment later he had disappeared, carrying her away.

Sailor Moon couldn't help giggling. She turned back to the others. Koan was watching with a look of confusion on her face. "Why did he take her away?"

"He wants to make sure she really is alright," Ail explained. "When you see someone you love get that close to death, it upsets you."

Koan nodded. "What about my sisters?"

"Well, I'm assuming they will probably be sent to fight us as well. As soon as they are, we can heal them."

Koan stared at Sailor Moon. "You would do that?"

"Of course."

"But... I attacked your friend."

"And now you're healed. If I only cared about people who had never attacked me, I'd be really lonely. Half my friends were under some dark influence when they found me. Even my soulmate was taken by a bad queen and turned against us for a time. I've protected all of us from that sort of thing to the best of my ability. Tuxedo Kamen and I will do the same for you and your sisters as soon as we save them. It's just a matter of time."

Koan nodded and tried to step forward, but stumbled.

"This place is a mess," Sun Knight said walking to Sailor Moon's side. "The rest of us are going to help clean up. Why don't you take Koan back to the house and let her rest."

"Done," Tuxedo Kamen said. He reached for Koan and Sailor Moon felt the pressure of teleportation a moment later. She looked around the meeting room.

Rei and Jadeite were sitting on one of the arm chairs in the corner. Jadeite had Rei in his lap, both arms wrapped around her, and was kissing her soundly.

Letting go of her henshin, Usagi giggled at the sight. Mamoru released his own and checked her over again. "You are both all scraped up. Let me heal you."

Usagi nodded, and felt the rush of warm tingling as he touched her. A moment later he had healed Rei as well.

"Koan, it's okay to release your transformation here." Rei smiled at the girl. "This is our safe house. Well... our house. We all live here except Ail, An, and Fiore. And I spend weekends with my grandfather as I have miko duties."

Koan closed her eyes and a moment later was simply wearing the school uniform. Her hair was back in the unique buns that looked like cat ears. She was covered in scrapes as well and Mamoru made his way to her and healed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Author's POV***

High above the city, in a ship that was invisible to the naked eye, Rubeus appeared, staggering slightly. Three young women looked up as he moved to stand in front of them.

"They've taken her," he said, adding a hint of sorrow to his voice he hoped they would believe.

Petz gasped, horrified. "How?"

"They trapped her. Now they're torturing her. I only barely got away. I'm afraid they have methods to turn her against us," he said, pretending to be heartbroken.

"What should we do?" Berthier asked.

"We must continue with the plan," Rubeus told her, shaking his head. "We cannot do anything but obey. But I hope we can also win her back."

The three young women clung to one another, offering each other silent support as he turned and walked away, a nasty grin on his face.

Rubeus didn't see Saphir in the shadows, watching everything and looking at Petz in mute sympathy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru turned at a sound and found the twins racing for him and Usagi. He bent down and caught Chibi-Mamo in a tight hug. Chibi-Usa was picked up by Usagi in the same moment. She hugged the girl close.

"How was your day?" he asked, smiling down at his future son.

"Ikuko-Grandma let us color," Chibi-Usa said with a grin.

"And, and we got to watch television too," Chibi-Mamo confessed.

Mamoru smiled down at him. "I'm glad you had a good day."

"Kenji-grandpa said you haded a fight and saved one of the peoples." Chibi-Usa looked over at Koan. "She doesn't look sick now. I'm glad you're better."

"Thank you little one." Koan said. She had a strange look on her face and Mamoru wondered what she was thinking.

"Did you get the books we bought for you?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah. Grandma put them on the table and told us we could work on them when you got back." Chibi-Mamo looked happy.

"Why don't we go out and I can teach you to write your names. I'm sure Mamoru will be out in just a minute. I think he needs to talk to the others."

He waited until Usagi and the kids were out of the room before turning to Koan. "Are you alright?"

"Those kids are part of the reason we were sent here. I know it. That and to take the Senshi and turn them against you two. I don't know why. Wiseman doesn't give reasons."

"I figured something like that about the other girls. We can protect them, and the twins. Right now I'm more concerned about you. You've been through something terrible and I'm sure you miss your sisters and probably your friends."

Koan nodded and tears slipped down her cheeks. He moved to hug her. "It'll be okay. Maybe not today, or even this week, but it will be okay. We will help you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Welcome," he said, staring over her head at Jadeite and Rei, who both looked as concerned as he felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Natsume (An)'s POV***

An, Ail, and Fiore materialized in the house and disguised themselves, becoming Natsume, Seijoru, and Tomatsu again. Ikuko hurried to them with Akane in her arms. The little one was grinning happily at the sight of her adopted family. Natsume reached for her, pulling the baby into her arms.

"Did the rash heal up?" she asked.

Ikuko nodded. "It did, and I think she's doing much better."

"Does Kenji-papa already have Koan?" Natsume asked, barely holding back a smile.

Ikuko laughed. "She'll be registered for school and under his protection within the hour I'm sure," she said conspiratorially.

Natsume giggled and hugged Ikuko. "Where is Usagi?" she asked.

"I think she's in the kitchen. Makoto got back a few minutes ago and the other girls went to help her, except Rei who is, I think, still trapped on Jadeite's lap as he has refused to let her out of his sight."

"Shingo and Hotaru get back alright? I know Minako and Kunzite decided against calling them to help us."

Akane made a strange hiccoughing sound and Natsume adjusted her so that the baby was leaning against her shoulder instead of lying in her arms.

"Already doing their chores. Oh, I called Grandfather and he's on his way over. Maybe he can talk some sense into Jadeite."

Seijoru took Akane and he and Tomatsu (it was still difficult to use their human names, but she was trying) cooed and fussed over the baby. Natsume giggled. "I'm going to go help the girls. When your husband lets go of Koan let me know. She might need someone to talk to who has been where she is now."

Ikuko-mama nodded. "Consider it done," she said quietly. She tickled Akane under the chin and turned away.

Seijoru and Tomatsu each gave Natsume a kiss before she hurried to the kitchen. She hid a smirk. The two boys would be arguing over who had to change a dirty diaper within moments. She found the other girls busy peeling, chopping, stirring, and flipping food. It was a lot of work to cook for so many people.

"Hey Natsume," Usagi said when she entered. "I peeled some sweet potatoes for Akane if you wanted to mash them up."

She nodded. Akane was about the age of a five month old and Doctor Mizuno had told them to start giving her small amounts of solid food. She was thankful for all the things in the kitchen because it made her life easier. She would make enough for several meals and jar most of them. She had a stockpile of other vegetables and a few fruits they had tried her on.

"Thanks. So how did things go when you got back?"

"Mamoru healed us and Koan broke down for a little bit. She was very upset because she wanted to rush in and save her sisters but she can't remember where they are."

Natsume nodded. "It has to be really hard for her right now," she said. "I'm willing to listen if she needs someone to talk to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Koan's POV***

Koan moved back and forth between utter confusion and desperation. For several hours she had been in the large house, moving back and forth between what she wanted to do, and what reality told her was possible. She couldn't stop thinking of her sisters. Would they be punished for her failures? Would they be sent into danger? Was there a way to save them?

"It's okay, you know," the middle aged man, Kenji, said, giving her a smile. "I know you're probably frightened and worried for your sisters. But my daughter and the others have done this before."

Koan gasped and met his stare.

"You met the aliens? Two of them were under the influence of a Kisenian blossom. You should hear what Luna and Artemis have to say about that thing. It had the baby too. Akane. In order to save her they had to put her back to childhood. It was pretty awful. Usagi cried for days."

"Why did she have to be turned into a baby?" Koan asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well the flower put vines into her brain. Practically destroyed it. There was no way they could repair the damage so they worked with the Makai tree and she was reborn."

"So they can help the others?" she asked, hope welling up in her.

"They can, and based on the look on Usagi and Mamoru's faces, they don't intend to let anything stop them."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I guess I needed the reassurance," she explained.

"Well, I can tell you, they work hard. They are more powerful together than apart, and they don't give up. Ever."

Relief filled Koan. She let herself hope.

"Now, you're registered for school, and the lawyer just got back to me. You're my charge just like the others." Kenji went on, talking about all sorts of things, but Koan was barely listening. She was thinking about all the things she and her sisters would do when they were all healed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi smiled at Mamoru. He had pulled her into his room as soon as Koan was asleep and the twins were laid down for the night, and now he was holding her close and kissing her neck. It always drove her crazy with need when he did that.

"You were incredible today," he said, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap. "I thought for sure that attack was going to hit her in the back. I didn't even have time to yell a warning."

She smiled, thankful he wasn't mad at her for putting herself in danger. When she had saved Ami he had freaked, but now he seemed to understand. She was grateful he had learned from that.

Her mouth met his and the world melted away. The feeling of his lips, hot against her own, the way his tongue slipped into her mouth and dueled with hers, the sensation of his fingers digging into her waist and dragging her closer to him all melded together, creating an undeniable need within her.

"I need you," he murmured, and she felt the hardness against her as he pressed his hips up.

"You have me," she teased, smiling as he pouted.

Then she was on her back, her legs spread as he settled between them, kissing her hungrily. He devoured her. It was the only way to describe the needy way his tongue entered her mouth, or the hard pressure he put on her tongue as he sucked it into his own. She felt his hands at her breasts and moaned, arching her back to get closer.

"I need you too," she admitted. "Please."

Mamoru didn't need any more encouragement than that. He fumbled at her skirt button and zipper and then pulled it and her panties away before standing and removing his own clothing. She pulled off her shirt and bra and spread her legs wider for him, holding up her arms in invitation.

She thought he would take her right away, but Mamoru seemed to want to tease and torment her. His head went to her breasts first, nipping and suckling her until her head was thrashing and she was panting and moaning for him.

"Hurry," she whispered, but instead of filling her, he moved down her body, kissing over her belly and settling with his head between her thighs. She covered her face with his pillow as he clamped his mouth around the little bud that drove her insane. He licked, nipped, and sucked her, pressing a single finger into her.

"Mamo!" she cried, the sound muffled by the pillow. "Please!"

He didn't stop and she felt her body begin to shake as he slipped a second finger inside her and turned them to touch the place in her that made her body react so strongly as he bit down on her button. She bit the pillow to hide her screams as she convulsed around him.

A moment later he pulled the pillow away and covered her mouth with his own as he slipped into her, groaning in satisfaction. She sighed in pleasure, lifting her hips to meet him. This was something that seemed instinctive to her, meeting his thrusts with her own, gently rocking her own hips.

"Usako," he murmured and bit gently into her neck.

She barely held back a scream as an intense orgasm was pulled from her. Her body reacted wildly, the pumping of her own hips becoming irregular, her arms clutching at his neck, her hands twisting in his hair as her inner walls closed tighter around him. Her orgasm continued as he lost control of his own hips and slammed into her several times before releasing inside her.

A moment later they were both breathing wildly, clutching one another tightly. She snuggled closer to him as he kissed her gently.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, smiling down at her.

"I have to go to my room," Usagi whispered. Her father wasn't aware how intimate they had become, and she didn't want him upset with Mamoru.

"Later. When we're finished," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "We aren't finished?" she asked.

"Not nearly," he responded, rocking his hips against her as he hardened again.

Usagi giggled, and smiled up at him, her eyes locking on his. He bent closer and took her lips. They held each other and made love long into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

***Jadeite's POV***

Jadeite thought he had never been so worried about Rei as he'd been when he saw the red-haired stranger attack her from behind. He didn't know how strong the enemy was, or how badly his soulmate would have been injured. Since that moment, he'd had a hard time letting her out of sight. Honestly, if he could he wouldn't let her go at all.

With a sigh, he leaned against the doorjamb to her bedroom, waiting for her to grab her bag. She had promised to go back to the festival to run the booth she'd planned, and he was determined she would not be going alone. Jadeite knew she was annoyed with him, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

Rei was more important to him than the next breath he took.

"Do you think I'm helpless?" Rei asked, obviously frustrated.

"Not in the slightest. You are incredibly strong, brilliant, and powerful. Not to mention wise."

"If I'm all of that, why won't you give me three minutes alone?" she asked.

"Because I love you," he answered simply.

He could tell Rei was struggling not to smile at his romantic words. He knew he had her. She really was incredibly strong, and a great fighter, but he couldn't bear to be parted from her. Not after he could have lost her. He moved into her room and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," he said again. "More than anything."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with moisture, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, and finally smiled. "I love you too. You great buffoon," she added, smirking.

Jadeite laughed. Rei had a way of taking him down a peg that made him wonder what their life would be like once they were married and had children underfoot. She was great with the twins and it made him wonder what she would be like when they had their own babies. He smiled, and kissed her soundly, making her blush.

"Come on," he said, tugging on her arm. "You have to get to T*A, and I have to follow you around like a lost puppy."

Rei giggled. She held his hand as they went down the stairs and pulled him into the entryway, stopping to change her shoes in the genkan. Shingo and Hotaru were waiting there already. They'd promised to bring them with them as back up just in case there was another attack, but Jadeite thought it was unlikely there would be. He was almost certain the next attack would be focused on one of the other girls.

"Are we walking or teleporting?" Shingo asked, sounding excited.

"Definitely walking," Rei said. "We shouldn't use our powers when we don't need them."

Jadeite nodded in acknowledgement. She was right. It was too easy to get complacent if you constantly used your abilities when you could do things the normal way. He finished putting his shoes on and stood, taking Rei's hand again.

His mind wandered back to the evening before. He knew he'd behaved irrationally. It had taken the combined efforts of Kenji and Grandfather to finally get him to release Rei. Even he didn't understand why he had reacted so strongly. But the thought of losing her was awful. He knew he couldn't survive without her.

It made him wonder if they were nearly ready for the Soul-Bond. They'd talked it over several times. Both of them wanted to wait until they were prepared for the consequences as much as the benefits. They'd also sought advice from Mamoru and Usagi. He thought they were close, but he wasn't willing to pressure Rei in the slightest. He would wait as long as she needed.

He shook his head and focused on the day's tasks. He, Shingo, and Hotaru would all be helping at the cultural festival throughout the day. The others would join them later, but for now, just the four of them walked through the early morning light to Rei's old school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

It was incredibly beautiful for the middle of February. The sun was out and the air was warm. She lay on the blanket, her hair spread out under her, holding Kunzite's hand. He had been incredibly sweet and romantic, bringing a picnic lunch and picking flowers for her. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Mina," Kunzite's voice was low.

"Hmm?"

"I'm ready," he said.

Minako turned over and looked at him, staring intently into his face. She bit her lip. They'd talked about the Soul-Bond several times, but he'd always told her he wasn't prepared. She wondered what had changed his mind.

"Why now?" she asked.

Kunzite frowned, then pulled her against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, tucked into the crook of his arm. Waiting for his answer seemed to take an eternity and she wished she could just poke him and tell him to hurry up and explain.

She had been ready a month ago, but he had put her off several times, saying it wasn't the right time. Now, suddenly, he seemed to have changed his mind and she wanted to understand. Had she put too much pressure on him?

"Minako, I love you. I have from the moment I laid eyes on you, I think. I just…," he sighed, "it's a lot of pressure so early in a relationship, and I wasn't sure if you would be ready for… how I can be."

Minako frowned, unsure what he meant by that.

"I love you too Kun. But I don't think I understand. How you can be?"

"How much of our last life do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember how we met and fell in love, but it's vague and blurry. Most of my memories have to do with the battles we faced together. Protecting Serenity and Endymion…"

Kunzite chuckled. "Protecting them from themselves half the time," he murmured. "I swear those two snuck out and got themselves into the most ridiculous situations."

"They did."

"How much do you remember of what you and I were like together after we were married?"

"I remember you were bossy and high handed, and I loved every minute of it," Minako admitted.

"That wasn't just in our normal, day to day lives. I was that way in all aspects," Kunzite said, rolling her so that she was on her back again and leaning over her. "I was most definitely in charge in the bedroom. Do you understand?"

Minako gulped, staring into his bright silver eyes. His hair hung around his face and he was staring at her intently. She knew they were equals in everything, but she was beginning to remember how he would simply pick her up and carry her away whenever he wanted her, how he could always get around her by charging through and doing things his own way, and how she had learned to enjoy those things immensely.

There had always been a lot of pressure on her, as the leader of the Princess' guard, as the Princess of Venus, as a budding priestess in her own right. She'd had so many things she had to be in control of, it had been easy and wonderful to let him lead in the bedroom, and all aspects of their relationship. Though, she knew she'd had more control than anyone else would have believed.

"I do."

"Are you sure you're ready for that Mina? Once I have you, that's it. You're mine and I don't know if I can stop myself from being bossy and high handed, just as I was then."

Minako bit her lip. Maybe she needed a few more days to think it through. "I'm close, but I don't know if I'm ready," she admitted.

"I'll wait. You're worth it," he said, and bent to kiss her.

Minako sighed as they sank into each other, their mouths meeting and melding. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kunzite was everything to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Usagi sat patiently helping the twins write their names. Mamoru stared at her in awe. He had grown easily frustrated, wishing he could help more, but unsure how. She made it look so easy, making a game of writing the letters, first in Kanji, then in English. The work was well done, though neither was incredibly neat about it. He was proud of them and their hard work.

More though, he was amazed to have Usagi in his life. She was so much more than just his girlfriend. Looking at her with their future children, Mamoru could see years stretched out before them. He wished he could already marry her, but they were still too young. He sighed, and turned his focus back to Chibi-Mamo and the numbers on the page.

"Count with me," he said. "One, two, three," he stopped, noticing that his future son looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"This one doesn't look right," the boy said, pointing to the numbers in their English form. They were written and spelled out and the boy was pointing to the number rather than the word.

"This is how they write them in English," he explained.

"Then what is this?" Chibi-Mamo asked.

"This is how they spell the word the number represents."

Chibi-Mamo arched a brow at him in confusion. Holding back a laugh, he tried to make it more clear. "Lets say you're writing a letter to someone. If you wanted to tell them a time to meet you, you could write it out with the numbers. If you were describing how many of something you needed in a sentence you would write out the word instead. If you had a graph, you would use the numbers, but if you are trying to explain something you would use the word."

Chibi-Mamo shook his head, but then followed along as he pointed to the numbers and spoke them aloud. Mamoru looked over and met Usagi's eyes. She was helping Chibi-Usa and had pulled out a handful of coins to show her how to count. He arched a brow at her and she grinned.

"It's easier for us this way," she explained.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Can we be done now?" Chibi-Usa asked. "It's been a long time," she added hopefully.

"Sure, we can be done. What would you like to do instead?"

"I wanna play with Grandpa-Kenji," Chibi-Mamo said. His twin nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what he's doing right now? Maybe we could do something together," Usagi suggested.

"I want Grandpa!" Chibi-Usa shouted. Then her lip quivered, and she looked up at Usagi. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wasn't trying to be bad."

Usagi grabbed up the little girl and hugged her. "It's okay. Just try to remember that people can get their feelings hurt if you yell at them. And you should do what the grown-ups tell you, even if you don't always understand. We might be trying to protect you, or there could be something else going on you don't know about."

"Like when daddy said don't touch the Crystal," Chibi-Mamo said sadly. "But we did it anyway."

"We were bad," Chibi-Usa said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You weren't bad. You made a mistake. The important thing is to learn from it and try not to make it again. Do you understand?" Usagi looked down at the children who stared at her adoringly.

Mamoru couldn't help but love her even more. She was wonderful with them. He couldn't wait until they were born and they could all start their lives together. He knew there would be challenges, but it was something they would face as a unit.

Kenji and Ikuko came into the dining area. "Koan is all set to go. Did you already modify the memories?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi nodded. "I did it last night. No one will remember her and the glamour is in place in case she has to transform."

"Good. Now how about you leave our grandbabies with us and you can go to the festival and help Rei." Kenji said, smiling.

"Okay. Don't forget though, tomorrow it's our turn to work at the Jinja with Rei and Jadeite. Only four hours, but let us know of you can watch the kids. If not we can see if someone wants to babysit." Usagi kissed each of the kids as she spoke, then hugged her parents.

"We aren't babies," Chibi-Mamo said, sounding confused. "Akane is a baby. We're kids."

"It's just what they call it when someone watches somebody else's kids," Mamoru explained, hugging Chibi-Mamo tight. He moved to his future daughter next. The feeling of the small trusting arms going around his neck made his heart swell with love and affection for both the kids.

"You could take them with you," Ikuko suggested. "I'm sure they're tired of being cooped up in the house. Maybe you could protect them at the Jinja too, so no one can sense their presence."

Usagi looked at Mamoru. He shrugged. It wasn't really up to either of them. "Lets ask Grandpa-Hino, and let you know," he answered. It was the only thing they could do. "Usagi is going to be selling amulets and I am going to be weeding and planting."

"Okay, just let us know."

He hugged Ikuko-mama and took Usagi's hand to lead her to the foyer. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her soundly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Koan's POV***

The weekend had passed quickly. Between helping at the cultural festival, working at the shrine, and making friends with Natsume, Koan had barely had time to sit and worry. The others kept her very busy at all times, perhaps thinking if they did she wouldn't have time to work herself up again.

She wasn't as afraid as she had been though. Time, and watching the heroes, had eased her mind. They were determined to find a way to save the others, and they were planning accordingly. They had a meeting each night, and sometimes one in the morning. No one went out alone, and at all times they were prepared with several plans and even back-up plans. One way or another, they were going to make sure her sisters were safely returned to her.

Koan wished her memories of the past weren't so spotty. She knew she had come from the future to accomplish her mission, which was to kidnap first Rei and then Hotaru. She had failed that mission, and she was thankful. She wouldn't want to hurt any of the girls. She was as forthcoming as she could be about all of their missions, and everything they were supposed to do while in the past.

She knew though, one of her sisters would soon be going for another girl. She thought perhaps Berthier or Calaveras might be next. Petz would want to wait and make sure Venus was upset and off her guard. That Senshi was a powerful one. As powerful, in her own way, as the future Queen.

She could see the hints of that future in all of them. Mostly in Usagi. She seemed to sense something of what might come, though she hid it from the others well. But Koan could see it. The proud way she held herself. The heightened sense of duty and compassion. The determination to do things right.

Koan sat across the dining table from her as she ate her breakfast, and contemplated just how to explain Dimande and his obsession. She'd seen the drawing of him in the meeting room that morning, and it had sparked memories of him staring constantly at a holographic image of Neo-Queen Serenity. He was determined to have her as his own.

She couldn't bear to see that happen to Usagi. Not now, or ever.

The twins were in the family wing with their grandparents. Luna and Artemis were sitting at the end of the table eating out of a bowl together. Mamoru sat beside Usagi, one arm wrapped around her waist, eating with the other hand.

"I remembered something this morning," she started.

All eyes turned to her. Minako and Kunzite moved closer, while the others sat up and paid attention.

"I saw your drawing. Of the prince. He's obsessed with your future self," she explained. "I've never understood why. He wants to make you his queen."

She heard Usagi's sharp intake of breath and noticed Mamoru's arm clenching around her before he simply plucked Usagi off her chair and settled her into his lap. She leaned her head back into his shoulder and looked up at him.

Koan turned her head. It seemed too intimate a moment to share. She met Minako's eyes instead. The blonde nodded in understanding. Koan knew she would have to explain more later, but for now it was enough. Usagi had to be on her guard.

"We need to get out the door soon," Setsuna said, from her place near the end of the table. She and Haruki stood and began gathering bowls and plates.

"Sorry we're late," Seijoru said, as the other three rushed into the dining room. "Akane was fussy this morning," he explained, hurrying to grab a piece of toast. "I think she might be teething."

Koan watched as everyone gathered their things. She looked down at her new school uniform. She would be going to the local high school. Thankfully she was going to be in classes with some of her new friends, because she wasn't certain how to act.

They gathered together and began heading to the foyer and she settled down on one of the steps to the genkan to put her shoes on and a spare set of slippers into her new school bag. Ikuko had given her a few notebooks and pens, but she didn't have school books yet, so the bag was light.

Mamoru and Usagi disappeared for a moment and returned just before they were ready to leave. "Sorry. We had to get another hug from the twins," Usagi apologized breathlessly as she slipped her feet into a pair of black leather shoes.

Koan smiled. Usagi adored the twins. Mamoru did too, it was obvious. She'd gone with them to the Jinja the day before to help out and the twins had gone as well. They had gotten into all sorts of mischief, which had delighted Grandfather-Hino. The elderly priest was a bit of a flirt, but he seemed to be very enlightened and doted on Rei and the others.

The walk to the middle school passed quickly. Usagi turned to Koan at the last minute. "It's okay, you know. You'll do fine. And soon your sisters will be at the school with you."

Koan nodded, though she was certain she would be sticking close to Haruka and Michiru. "Thanks," she whispered.

She turned toward the structure she could see less than a block from the middle school and squared her shoulders. She could do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Author's POV***

Above the city in the hidden ship, several different groups were contemplating their missions. The girls, Berthier, Calaveras, and Petz, were worried about how they would complete their mission and save their sister. Rubeus was focused on how he might use the situation to his own advantage to gain prestige upon his return. Saphir was worried about what he had been asked to do, and worried more about the way Petz continued to frown and look depressed.

Berthier was nearly ready. She would be trying to take Sailor Mercury. It was well known that Mercury was a genius. She would be in middle school. The trick was to find her by her academic records. She would be easy to spot as she had blue hair and eyes. Berthier intended to take her in a sneak attack. Hopefully she would be alone and unprepared, but just in case, Rubeus had promised to watch her back.

"Are you ready?" Petz asked.

"I think so."

"Don't lose focus. If you see Koan, report back to us if you can't break her free yourself, okay?" Calaveras asked.

Berthier nodded. "I can do that," she promised. "My only worry is attending school for the day."

"Don't be overconfident Berthier," Petz murmured. "Watch yourself."

Rubeus moved toward them. Saphir stayed hidden in the shadows as the two of them disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Ami frowned as she turned the handle for the water. No pressure. Without that it was difficult to wash her hands. She sighed as she dried them on a towel, then made her way out of the bathroom. The janitor was staring at the pipes in the walls.

"I can help," she said, keeping her voice low and her head bowed. "I think I can find the leak."

"Can you?" he asked, giving her a strange look. "Come on then. Lets go outside. I think it must be behind the school."

Ami nodded and followed him to the rear doors, moving out into the grass. She realized she'd forgotten to put on her shoes and almost turned back, but she could feel the water. She'd always had an affinity for water, even before becoming Sailor Mercury, but it was stronger than ever now.

She could almost see the pipes in her mind as she followed the trickle. Back and to the left she followed the path until she came to a large puddle. It looked as though one of the gardeners must have nicked the pipe that morning and not noticed. They were old and rusted, and the tiny hole had grown bigger until the ground was now a muddy mess.

"I think this is it," she said, bowing again.

"So it is. Do you mind staying here while i get my tools? I honestly didn't think you'd find it or I would have brought them."

Ami shook her head. She didn't mind. "Go ahead. I'll stay," she promised.

The custodian hurried back toward the school. Less than a minute later Ami heard someone laugh behind her.

"You are too easy," a voice said. She whirled around, shocked, and saw a young woman she didn't recognize. She was wearing the school uniform, but she wasn't a normal student.

"Berthier," she whispered, having learned the names of the other sisters from Koan. Very slowly she moved her hands together and lifted the face of her watch so it wouldn't be seen. She called for help, leaving the channel open. The others would get to her as quickly as they could.

"So you made my sister talk then. What did you do to her?"

Ami's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything to her. Why would we? She's healed."

Berthier let out a growl. "Give her back to me!" she demanded.

"I won't let her get hurt again," Ami insisted. "Maybe you should come with me and you can see her for yourself."

"What, so you can torture me too? I don't think so. You are alone and outnumbered," she added.

Very carefully Ami looked around, trying to make it appear she was completely confident. "I see only you."

The other girl growled again. Then she spun and her outfit became a blue leotard with matching gloves and boots. A black inverted crescent appeared on her forehead. Ami gasped and pulled her transformation pen from her subspace pocket.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" she shouted, letting the henshin take her over. Water circled her arms, legs, and waist. A second later Sailor Mercury faced off against Berthier. She prayed the others would arrive soon.

Berthier threw an attack just as she finished transforming and she threw up her arms instinctively to protect her face. Something hit her, knocking her off her feet. She rolled, hearing another attack coming, then leapt to her feet, dodging automatically to the left as she rose.

"Mercury Bubbles!" she threw out a misty shield, but Berthier knocked it away with a wave of her hand a moment later, bearing down on her.

Mercury backed away, unsure what to do she let instinct take over. Her hands seemed to dance and her mouth opened without thought. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" she yelled. A rain of ice shards poured from her outstretched palms toward the warrior across from her. She had to hold the other girl off until Sailor Moon could get to her.

School should have ended so they had to be coming soon. Mercury threw another attack, and then another. Berthier was too busy dodging and blocking attacks to throw her own for the moment.

Then Mercury tripped over a wet, muddy root. Her feet went out from under her. She screamed as she fell. When she landed and her eyes opened she rolled onto her back to see Berthier standing over her, readying an attack of her own. She didn't have time to move or react.

A blur of silvery grey hit Berthier. Mercury screeched as South Knight hurtled the other girl away from her. He moved to stand between her and the other girl, reaching a hand down without turning away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes trained on Berthier.

"I am," she whispered.

He moved his hand closer, momentarily distracted and Berthier launched an attack at him. Heat rushed into Mercury as she knocked him to the side and took the hit. Warmth radiated out from her chest and she threw her arms out. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A harp appeared and water flowed like a wave.

Berthier fell to her side on the grass, staring up at them both in horror.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" came a shout from behind Mercury. She turned to see Sailor Moon and the others surrounding her and South in a semi-circle. The silver light of healing touched Berthier and she began to change. She was lit with a bright light and when it faded the girl had no mark on her forehead. Black flowing pants covered her legs, little blue boots peeking out beneath them. A light blue halter top covered her torso and her braid had lengthened, flowers flowing through it.

"Berthier!" Koan shouted and moved to her sister's side.

"Koan?"

"It's okay," she said, sobbing. "You're okay. Sailor Moon healed you. I know you're confused. It's alright."

"What happened to me?"

"You'll start to remember soon. You're okay," Koan repeated.

Mercury turned away and ran to South Knight. He pulled her into his arms. "I didn't think we would get to you in time," he murmured.

"I wasn't sure you all would, but I somehow knew it was going to be okay if I could just hold out a little longer," Ami admitted.

He nodded and kissed her. "I was still worried."

"It's okay. Hold on, I want to go see if Berthier is okay."

She moved away from him and went to greet the girl with white-blonde hair. A shout came from behind her and she turned to see South Knight throw himself between her and the strange man with red hair who had tried to attack her from the shadows of a tree.

A hazy blue light erupted from South and he yelled an attack. A dragon of water and ice rushed at the man, hitting him squarely in the chest. He staggered back and disappeared. South ran to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Zo," she murmured, checking him over. He was hurt. Whatever the attack had been it had hit him on the right shoulder. "Moon!" she cried out, feeling more panicked than at any time during the fight. "South is hurt!"

"Calm down," he ordered, smiling. "It's not that bad," he continued.

Sailor Moon reached them, but Tuxedo Kamen was faster. He put a hand just over the wound and as Mercury watched, it healed as though it had never been there. There was a hole in the uniform jacket, but it would disappear the next time South Knight transformed.

She didn't realize tears were streaming down her cheeks until South wiped some of them away with the knuckles of his hand. "My warrior," he whispered. "You're hurt too," he said.

Tuxedo Kamen laid a hand on her shoulder and Sailor Mercury could feel cuts, scrapes, and an injured rib healing. She sighed in relief, not having realized she was even in pain until it was gone. Adrenaline was still pumping through her.

The janitor was coming out the back door, a large toolbox in one hand and fresh pipe in the other. He looked at them and gasped. "The girl. Little Ami. Is she okay?"

Sailor Mercury moved closer to him. "We ordered her to run away. There was an attack."

"But she's safe?" he asked.

"She is," Mercury promised. She smiled at him. Little Ami. That was sweet. She moved closer to him. "She was worried about you too," she said.

He smiled. "I just have to fix the pipe," he said, bowing. "Is it safe to work now?"

Mercury nodded. "It is."

Kamen and Moon said they would stay with him for a moment and the rest of them backed away. She knew Kamen would heal the earth and plants that had been damaged in the fight. With a sigh she stepped away, but felt South put his arm around her waist and pull her against him.

"I'm not letting you go," he said, sounding slightly desperate. She sighed, worried he would be as bad as Jadeite had been a few days before. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay," she said, hoping he believed her.

"Doesn't matter. You're my soulmate. I need to hold you."

She nodded and leaned against him. A moment later she found herself on the side of the meeting room they had blocked off for transporting. They moved out of the way and a moment later others began to appear.

They both released their henshin, then Zoicite picked her up and held her tight. She laid her head on his shoulder, and let him carry her around, thankful she was small for once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Author's POV***

Rubeus stumbled as he moved into the room that held the stone benches and black mirrors. His black crystal earring knocked against his cheek as he staggered into a wall, then righted himself. He was badly injured. Whatever that attack had been, it was powerful. He wondered if they had underestimated the power of the young Senshi.

"What happened?" Calaveras asked, hurrying to help him.

"Ambushed," he lied. "They stole Berthier. Hit her hard. She didn't have a chance." Petz and Calaveras wept as they tended to Rubeus.

In the shadows Saphir wanted to shout. He knew Rubeus was lying, but couldn't speak out. He had his own orders to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know you've all been waiting for this chapter... so I've rewarded your patience with an extra long chapter fully charged with tons of drama! Enjoy!

***Ikuko's POV***

"I don't want to be in the play," Shingo muttered, tossing his back pack on one of the chairs in the meeting room.

Ikuko looked up, startled at her son's mutterings and irritated attitude. While it was true he was more scientific than artsy, she thought he liked doing things that were different.

"What's going on Shingo-kun?" she asked, hurrying to hug him. "What play?"

Shingo let out a sigh. "They decided the sixth graders have to do a play because we are leaving the school. It's our goodbye present to the other students. They want me to take a lead part, but I don't have time for it, and I don't want to get up in front of everyone and make a fool of myself."

"Who says you would?" she asked, still concerned by his defeated attitude.

"Mom, you know what's going on," he moaned. "Usagi's in danger, someone is after the Senshi, which means Hotaru is in danger too, and we've got twins from the future to protect, and don't know if or when there will be another attack. Koan and Berthier are still upset, and honestly, I don't want Hotaru walking home without me, but they won't let her stay. It's just not a good idea, and I don't have time to study lines, and if she got hurt…"

Ikuko drew two conclusions from his outburst. Her son cared deeply about the Senshi of Saturn, and he was feeling overwhelmed by his other responsibilities. She agreed that it wasn't the best time to get involved in a school play, but she had her doubts about whether she could talk the school out of including him.

"I don't know what to tell you. I can call the school, but I doubt they'll take you out of the play."

"I know mom. I'm just grumbling. I need a way to protect Hotaru though, and how am I supposed to learn all these lines?" he asked, turning to pull out a blue booklet from his backpack. "I wish they would have given me a smaller part, but my teacher thinks I need to learn how to participate in groups." He sighed dramatically.

Ikuko laughed. He did perfectly well in groups… at least in the group that was focused on saving the planet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Kunzite was driving her nearly insane. Minako snorted as she leaned her back against the cool wood of the bathroom door. 'That was the understatement of the year,' she thought wryly. No, it was more like Kunzite was driving her to his bed. And he wasn't feeling remotely guilty about using every tool he had to get her there.

Minako sighed. Ever since she had told him she wanted a few days to think about it, Kunzite had very studiously not pressured her, except that his kisses were drugging, his touches stimulating, and the words he spoke into her ear with hot breath made her want to weep in need. She shook her head, ordering herself to be strong. If he had this much power over her now, what would it be like if the Soul-Bond was formed? Would she ever have a moments rest?

Images of their old life were becoming more clear the more sexually frustrated she became. She vividly remembered being in the midst of an important meeting with an ambassador when Kunzite had simply walked into the room, picked her up, and carried her to their bedroom, keeping her there for hours. It was only later she'd learned he seen the young man eyeing her breasts and had decided to make his claim clear.

That sort of caveman behavior wouldn't necessarily fly in the world they lived in now. Not that she had really minded it in the past. She growled, knowing that Kunzite was just outside the door, waiting to pounce. She wasn't unaware of him. In fact, she always knew where he was, and even how he was, though the bond had not yet been reforged.

Closing her eyes, Minako leaned her head back and focused on what she wanted. Was she ready for a dominating man in her life? Was she ready for him to be himself? Her body certainly was. Even the thought of him in the bedroom was enough to make her belly flutter and her insides moisten.

The man had the power to make her weep with joy. He knew it. She knew it. Hell, she was pretty sure all their friends knew it. Was she ready?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She tossed and turned in the bed, struggling to fall asleep. It had been a long day, and an even longer evening. Berthier was much more insistent that they leap to rescue their sisters than Koan had been, and had even less memory of where they were.

Usagi sighed. It was not the time to rush in somewhere half-baked, even if they did have the location. A situation like this was delicate. With two sisters on either side of the line, one of them might be forced to attack another. She knew it was something none of them could get over if they had to kill each other, and so she planned and plotted every possible scenario.

It seemed clear to her that the focus at this point was the Inner Senshi, and that for some reason, she was to be left for last, which meant she had to be aware, but she had time. It was likely that Jupiter or Minako was next, and according to Koan, her sister Petz was clever and would want Minako to be off balance when the attack finally came.

She turned her attention on Jupiter then. How could Jupiter be put into a 'compromising' position without actually being put in danger. It would help if she had fought Calaveras before and understood her methods.

Shaking her head, Usagi turned her thoughts to other, more pleasant things. She wondered if Mamoru would be okay with letting her try something new. It seemed every time they made love it was all about her. That couldn't go on forever. She wanted to attempt some of the things she had read in magazines, as well as things she remembered from their past life. After all, he couldn't be the only one to use his mouth for pleasure.

She settled deeper into the mattress, hoping the new line of thought would help her sleep. She couldn't be sure how she would broach the subject with him. She wanted to be adventurous, but she didn't mind admitting she liked being a bit submissive in the bedroom.

Usagi rolled onto her side with a heavy sigh. It wasn't working. She couldn't fall asleep. Her brain refused to shut down and her body seemed to vibrate with energy. She got out of bed and moved to her door, opening it quickly.

She let out a squeak of surprise at finding Mamoru on the other side, his hand lifted as though he had been about to knock.

"Mamo-chan!" she breathed.

"You are driving me crazy woman," he muttered, and he lifted her into his arms and carried her back inside the room, closing the door behind him with his foot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

The morning started early for Kenji. He was up long before dawn, his phone to his ear as he made his way through several cups of coffee. He'd planned to go into the office for the afternoon, but it seemed there had been an incident in the building and no one was going in at all. He had been asked to edit everything he received via email and then put it into proper format, so the printers could begin their work.

He enjoyed being an editor, though sometimes he missed the investigative work and took an assignment that required more delicacy in the questioning. This morning the work was driving him up a wall however, and all he wanted to do was throw his phone down and scream. He had seventeen reporters clamoring for his attention. He was one of three editors, but the other two had their hands just as full.

It was upsetting the reporters that they couldn't get into the building, but there had been some sort of accident involving the elevator. No one had been injured but it was apparently off the rails. Their office was on the thirtieth floor. Several of the reporters wanted to go in anyway, but the police had closed the building to make sure the elevator hadn't been sabotaged. He couldn't risk one of them being arrested for tampering with evidence and reminded each of them several times.

Reporters weren't known for backing down easily. By six in the morning his hair was wild where he had run his fingers through it in frustration. His shirt was stained with coffee from the moment he had lost his temper and waved his hand around without thinking, and his glasses were missing… again.

He looked at the empty coffee pot with a sigh. A thorough search of the cupboards told him there was no more. He moved out of the family wing and into the main kitchen. He couldn't find any there either. He didn't know how it was all organized. With a sigh he trudged up the stairs. Makoto had declared herself in charge of the kitchen and he would have to ask her.

He knocked on her door and waited. It took several seconds for the obviously still sleepy girl to answer. She took one look at him and her eyes widened. "It's in the cupboard to the right of the sink, above the counter, second shelf, left hand side."

Kenji sighed in relief, thanked her, and turned to make his way back down the stairs. He stopped when a sound from his daughter's room startled him. She was crying out. He worried about her. She'd been having nightmares for a while and he didn't want her upset. Without a second thought he opened her door to comfort her… and stared in shock.

Rage built up inside him. Horrible rage. "GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed, rushing toward the boy who was in the midst of something awful. Something so terrible it couldn't be borne. That was his baby girl under Mamoru! His BABY!

He grabbed Mamoru by the shoulders and tore him off his little girl. His fist started to ache and it took a moment to realize he was punching the boy repeatedly.

"Daddy!" Usagi screamed, trying to physically pull him off her boyfriend. His vision had gone red however, and he didn't hear her. He continued slamming his fist into the teen's face. Then Usagi laid herself, still naked unfortunately, right over Mamoru, screaming for him to stop.

He nearly hit her as well before he saw what she had done and backed away in horror. Mamoru's face was a bloody mess. He looked at his fist, which was covered in blood, and stared back at the two teens.

There was a sound in the doorway and he turned to see several others staring at the scene that had unfolded. There was a rushing sound in Kenji's ears as his eyes met those of his wife, whose mouth was open in shock. She moved quickly into the room, grabbed a sheet from the bed, and covered the two teens.

Kenji noticed blood seeping through the fabric almost immediately.

"You two are getting married. Today!" he shouted.

He turned on his heel and walked to the door. The group of nervous teens backed away, giving him space. He rushed past them and down the stairs to the family wing he shared with his wife. He slammed inside and shut himself into his study, his back against the door, and slid down, his feet no longer able to hold him.

He hadn't known that sort of rage was possible. Shame filled him, but on one thing he was not backing down. Before the morning was over, he would have the two teens properly married. He gulped at the thought that his little girl would be a wife but shook his head. It had to be done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

It took a long time for the shock to clear from Mamoru's mind.

He felt Usagi shaking in his arms. They'd had a wonderful night together. She had explored her more adventurous side, which he had enjoyed immensely. Then they'd slept for a short while before he had taken charge again that morning. Now, frustrated, with his face throbbing, and his lust unsated, and a crying girlfriend in his arms, he wished he had been more careful.

He wasn't upset at the prospect of marrying her. However, he knew she'd had dreams of a pretty wedding at the Jinja, with all her friends in attendance, and a huge cake and all sorts of other things. He wasn't sure that would happen for her today. If it didn't he would find a way to give it to her later, but she was so upset she didn't hear him when he promised.

Haruki moved towards them and reached out a hand. "This isn't as good as what you can do," he said, looking Mamoru in the eyes. "But I can heal." He touched Mamoru's head and red, orange, and yellow sparks flew from his fingers. Mamoru closed his eyes as the stinging pain and the throbbing disappeared. The healing wasn't complete, but his own abilities would see him without mark inside an hour.

"Everyone out," Ikuko said, her voice calm. "I need to see to these two. No one leave the house," she added.

There were whispers among the assembled group, but they all trooped out of the room, closing the door behind themselves. Mamoru looked up into Ikuko-mama's face and saw only sympathy and comfort. It occurred to him that she must have already known they were intimate. He sighed. Maybe he should have just gone to Kenji and asked to marry Usagi. It might be better for them both now.

"Are you alright?" Ikuko asked.

Mamoru nodded, unsure what to say.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Usagi whimpered.

Ikuko snorted. "If he does then he's a hypocrite," she muttered. "We didn't wait until marriage, so he has no right to hate you. He might hate Mamoru a little for a few days, but your father isn't known for holding on to anger."

"I've never seen him mad like that," Usagi said, swiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"I've only seen it once before."

"When?"

"When someone grabbed me while I was pregnant with you. I was barely pregnant, and we'd gone out to celebrate at a really nice club." Ikuko shook her head. "Your father went to the bathroom and when he came back all he could see was a man trying to drag me out of the booth I was sitting in. I never repeated to him what the man said before he came, otherwise there would be another grave in the cemetery, but your father was so enraged it took two bouncers to pull him off and he still wasn't stopping until I hugged him and promised I was okay. It was the only time he's ever come close to being in real trouble, but there were cameras to show what had happened so the police let him go with a warning."

"Wow."

Ikuko nodded. Mamoru was impressed that Kenji had been able to stop himself both times. He wasn't sure he could. His mind went to Chibi-Usa and what he might do if someone touched her and he blanched, realizing just how dead the boy would be. He needed to make things right.

"Usako," he murmured. "I need to go talk to your father."

"What? No!" Usagi looked panicked. He sent soothing thoughts through the bond.

"It occurred to me how I might feel if someone so much as touched Chibi-Usa…" he trailed off, clenching his jaw. "I have to make this right."

"But…"

"He's right Usagi," Ikuko said, and pulled the girl out of his arms so he could dress himself.

"I'll be back soon," he promised and gave Usagi a brief kiss after throwing on his sweats. He quickly dressed in respectable clothing and made his way to the family wing on the left side of the building. He knocked, but there was no answer. He entered cautiously and immediately went to the study door. Sounds of someone in distress came from inside and without a second thought he opened it and entered the room.

Kenji looked up at him in shock from where he sat in his office chair. His face was pale, and his eyes red-rimmed. He didn't speak, and Mamoru wondered what he was thinking.

"Sir," he bowed low, "I came to humbly beg your pardon Tsukino-san. I didn't show you, or your daughter the proper respect. I've come to ask your forgiveness and to beg your permission to marry her."

Kenji's mouth fell open in shock. His tensed shoulders relaxed, and he let out a huff of air. "Does she hate me?" he asked.

Mamoru was startled by the question. "Who? Usagi? No. She thought you might hate her."

He shook his head wildly. "No. Nor you, though I am angry. You should be properly married, but…" he sighed, and Mamoru remembered what Ikuko had said. "I…" he broke off again. "She's my baby," he said finally.

Mamoru knelt in front of the man and bowed his head again. "She is the only woman I could ever love," he told him. "I would do anything for her. Everything for her. I should have come to you sooner," he admitted. "But again, I ask permission. Please give me your daughter's hand and I will do everything in my power to give her a happy life."

"I've already said you two are marrying this morning," Kenji said. "You have my permission. But I swear to you on the kami, on Japan, and on my own life, if you ever hurt her there are no powers on the planet that will save you."

Mamoru bowed even lower. "I know sir. I thought about Chibi-Usa…"

Kenji let out a dry chuckle. "So, you understand, at least in part. One day she will fall in love and marry. I pray it is not too soon."

"She will always be your daughter sir," Mamoru said, daring to look up. "She needs to know you still love her." He hated even suggesting telling the older man what to do, but he could feel his Soul-Bonded, and her anguish tore at him.

Kenji only nodded and put a hand on Mamoru's shoulders. "It's a good thing you heal quickly boy," he said. "I'd hate the wedding photos to look awful." He smirked, and Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle. "At least instead of losing a daughter I am gaining a son," he said after a long moment, and Mamoru sighed in relief. It seemed Kenji's temper had cooled. Now he only had to worry about calming Usagi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Her kitchen was organized chaos. She looked around at the bustling teens, ordering them around as she could to make sure everything was done properly. Nephrite had a bowl of cake batter in his arms and was stirring manfully. The others were making trays of food and organizing, while another group was in the dining area decorating under Ikuko's watchful eye.

Throwing together a last-minute wedding was a lot of work. She knew the judge would arrive in less than an hour, and that they had to be ready by then. The cakes wouldn't be finished in time, but she knew they could be decorated after the ceremony.

Reika hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a fistful of glasses before rushing back out. Naru was upstairs, closeted with Usagi, but Makoto had charge of Umino, who was rather good at rolling dough. Everything was going according to plan.

As frustrated as she was by the morning's events, the situation made one thing perfectly clear to her. Usagi wasn't the only one Kenji thought of as his daughter. He had dragged all the boys into the meeting room and could be heard throughout the house explaining the "rules." She smirked, remembering that Haruka had tried to be lumped in with the other girls for that bit, but had been dragged into the room by the other boys.

Now they were all working diligently, while Kenji and Mamoru had disappeared. Usagi was with Naru and occasionally her mother, whose attention was rather divided by attempting to corral the others in the decorating committee. Makoto couldn't help but snort at that. They all had their own ideas of what a wedding should be like.

She was only grateful her skills lay in cooking and she could avoid the pandemonium. Motoki growled as he attempted to fit the rice into the little molds Makoto had recently found. She was thrilled with the purchase and couldn't help grinning at the idea of the final results.

Nephrite caught her eye and smiled at her. She wondered exactly what Kenji had said to the boys, but none of them would say, even Shingo, who was much younger. She'd hoped to pull the secrets out of them, but they weren't talking.

She sighed and turned back to her own work, thinking about what it might be like when she was married.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She could sense that Mamoru was frustrated through their Bond, but she wasn't sure what the cause was. Things had been settled between him and her father, though she still hadn't spoken to him herself. Instead, she was trapped in her bedroom, carefully putting on the layers of the wedding kimono and awaiting the judge who was to marry her and Mamoru.

As happy as she was to marry him, this was not the way she had pictured it happening. Instead she'd thought of an outdoor wedding, at the Jinja on a spring morning. This was not that, but she would do what her father said. Not just because he was her father, but because she loved Mamoru and wanted to be with him.

Naru turned her face and muttered for her to hold still. Usagi sighed. Her friend was applying makeup to her face. She had suggested simply using the disguise pen but had been met with shock and horror from Naru and her mother. So, she sat patiently as he mother wrapped layers of kimono and her oldest friend put the make-up on her.

"Are you doing traditional vows?" Naru asked.

"No," Usagi said simply. She didn't want to explain it. There was not enough said in the traditional vows. This had to be for her and Mamoru. They had discussed it rather briefly through their link as Kenji dragged Mamoru out of the house an hour before.

:: Where are you? :: she asked now, noting an increased irritation.

:: I can't tell you. It's a surprise. ::

:: If it's a surprise then why do you feel annoyed? :: she asked.

:: Because they don't have what I want, :: his voice came through her mind as a mutter.

:: Then leave the store and make what you want silly. Has my mother taught you nothing? ::

There was a moment of silence as Mamoru contemplated what she said, and then his mind seemed to clear, and she felt a growing anticipation. :: Thanks for reminding me Usako. I love you. I'll be there soon. ::

:: I'll be waiting. ::

She watched Naru and her mother fuss and fret over her for several more minutes before they pronounced her ready. Then she waited for several long minutes, feeling a growing sense of satisfaction coming through the Bond. She wondered what Mamoru was up to but didn't ask again.

When Natsume came up the stairs to tell Usagi it was time she thought she might faint. Her knees wobbled, and she gulped in a lungful of air before coughing. Doubled over, she stared at the slippers on her feet and wondered if she could make it down the stairs without falling.

There was a knock on her door and a moment later her father stepped inside, and the girls left.

"Daddy," she moaned, nervous.

"It's okay baby bunny," he said, taking her gently by the arm. "I've got you. I won't let you fall."

Memories flew into her mind of the many times her father had said those words. The first time she had attempted to walk. The day her father had taken the training wheels off her bike. The day he taught her to dance. He never had let her fall. She turned to him, and standing on tiptoes, kissed his cheek.

"I know," she said confidently.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," Kenji said, leading her into the hallway.

"It's okay. Mamoru understood, and I… I know you love me," she said, but still blushed at the memory of that morning.

"I do. My little baby bunny," he murmured. "I knew this day would come, though I didn't realize it would be so soon." He sniffled a little and Usagi looked up at him. His smile was tremulous, and his eyes filled with tears. He really was a sentimental man, and she loved him all the more for it.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too," he said, carefully helping her down the stairs and into the dining room. A white streamer of silk lay on the floor leading to where Mamoru stood, nervously clutching his hands. The moment he saw her his eyes widened and he smiled, all nervousness disappearing in an instant. She felt the same, her eyes on the one she loved.

Confidently she walked down the aisle, assured her father would catch her if she slipped, and that Mamoru would catch her for the rest of her life. Her father placed her hand in Mamoru's, bent and kissed her cheek, and then backed away to stand next to her mother.

Judge Saichirou cleared his throat and began speaking. "We are gathered to witness the union of these two souls. They've asked to give their own vows," he added, smiling.

Mamoru smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "Usako," he murmured. "Tsukino Usagi, I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person. You are the light of my life, the bright silvery light that helps me keep looking forward, and without you I would be nothing. I promise you to love you for eternity, to protect you with everything in me, and to remember your strength in all things. I promise to be your partner, your friend, and your husband, no matter what happens along the way."

Usagi's voice shook when she spoke. "Chiba Mamoru," she said, and blinked up at him. "You are my everything. I will love you for the rest of my existence. There will never be a day when my love for you wanes. I promise to love you for eternity, to protect you with everything in me, and to remember your strength in all things. I promise to be your partner, your friend, and your wife, no matter what happens along the way."

The world faded a bit, but she heard the judge asking for the rings. Mamoru grinned at her panicked look and reached behind him. Motoki put something into his hand and he handed one of the items to her before taking her hand and slipping two rings onto her finger. They were connected, one held inside the other.

It was a clever design. The inner ring had a white rose made from what looked like pearl in the center. To one side was a silvery diamond and on the other a brilliant blue sapphire with hints of green inside. The outer band had two engravings. On one were her and Mamoru's names and the date. On the other were Serenity and Endymion with another date.

She smiled up at him in awe. The rings were beautiful. She opened her hand and looked closely at the bigger ring, which was a single piece in silver and gold like the bands of the other, with their names and the date on the outside and Serenity and Endymion's on the inside. She slipped it onto his finger, staring into his eyes.

When Mamoru kissed her, it felt as though everything but them disappeared for a single moment. And then two little bodies rushed to them and their legs were clutched by the twins, who were both giggling happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Hotaru's POV***

Hotaru sat on the bench outside the auditorium, waiting patiently for practice to end and Shingo to be ready. The others had suggested that the two of them be picked up separately, but she had refused. She wanted to be with him, and she enjoyed walking with him daily. It was the best part of her day, six days a week. Though the two weeks that had just passed had been anything but ordinary.

There had been several battles, and the house was a mess of emotions as they tried to help two girls who wanted nothing more than their sisters back. Then Mamoru and Usagi had been caught, married, and joined bedrooms. It had been a madhouse and the walk with Shingo was a way to decompress and talk.

She thought about an hour had passed, and hoped that meant Shingo would be done soon. As though her thoughts had conjured them, students began pouring out of the auditorium.

She heard the voice of a girl and turned to see Shingo making his way out. Mika was at his side. She was the female lead in the play, and was a sweet and pretty girl who liked making dolls. She was rather good at it and had won competitions.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe," the girl paused, blushing, "go out with me. We could see a movie perhaps."

Hotaru felt a moment of anger and panic. She couldn't lose Shingo! Not to another girl, or to anyone!

"I'm sorry Mika," Shingo said. "I have plans."

"Oh." She brightened again. "We could go tomorrow. Or this weekend perhaps."

Shingo was blushing brightly and he turned and looked at Hotaru. She swallowed nervously, wondering what was about to happen. "Mika," he said, his tone gentle. "I can't. I..." he blushed even brighter. "I have a girlfriend."

"You do?" Mika asked, sounding shocked. "Aren't you young for a girlfriend?"

Shingo shrugged. "I just know I love her," he said simply, not taking his eyes from Hotaru's. She stared back into his, her heart swelling with love and adoration. Mika was right that it was too soon to really call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but Hotaru loved Shingo more than anyone else on the planet. And one day they would be married.

"Who is it?" Mika asked, then caught him staring at Hotaru. "Oh! She's perfect for you," Mika said excitedly. She bounced a bit and then seemed to get a gleam in her eye. "Oh, I'll see you both later. I just got a brilliant idea! Bye!" she waved happily and rushed away.

Hotaru felt a moment of pure relief and was thankful the other girl wasn't the jealous, petty sort.

Shingo made his way to Hotaru and took her hand. "Is it okay?" he asked, still blushing crimson.

Hotaru nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

Together they made their way out of the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

Shingo was happy. In fact, he felt so happy he thought he could probably leap for joy and touch the moon. He grinned as he walked, Hotaru's hand in his own. He knew they were too young to get serious, but letting people know both of them were taken was the right decision.

They walked down the street, talking about all the excitement that had happened in the previous few days. Shingo had been quite upset when his father lost his temper, though he and Haruki both privately agreed he had the right. Neither had been exactly thrilled when they learned Mamoru and Usagi were physically intimate. That sort of thing should wait. But in spite of that he was happy they were married.

Hotaru was grinning broadly as she described running into Usagi on the stairs at midnight. "She had a huge slice of the cake in her hands," she said. "I mean enough for about six people."

Shingo laughed. "That's Usagi for you. I wonder if she even shared with Mamoru."

"Not a bite," Hotaru said, laughing. "He had no clue she'd even gotten up." She giggled, which made Shingo happy.

Suddenly Shingo felt a strangely familiar tug. He turned to look around, unsure what to make of it. "This way," he muttered, pulling her along with him into an alley. Hotaru caught his mood and transformed into Sailor Saturn. He henshined as well and pulled her into his arms before he closed his eyes and took a step forward.

They found themselves in a small village, he wasn't sure where. People were crying and screaming, running in all directions. Shingo pointed at the cause of the disturbance. Ahead of them stood a tall Youma, bearing down on a little boy in bright armor, who held a sword in both hands, but seemed unsure how to wield it.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn spoke the attack, lowering her glaive. The Youma was distracted from the boy.

"Blue Moon Radiance!" he said, his own sword extended.

"Moon and Sun Shine!" came the voice of the young boy, who appeared to be around the twins age, perhaps a year older.

The Youma disintegrated, becoming flowing dust on the wind before it settled to the earth.

"Takeo!" shouted a girl, rushing toward them. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder in support and turned to see a miko.

Instinctively he opened his communicator, and with little thought called Rei and Jadeite. "We need you," he said. "It isn't a battle anymore. But it has to be you two," he added.

The miko had reached the boy and pulled him into her arms. "They said you were fighting a monster! That's the fourth one! Why are they after you?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hello," Saturn said, bowing politely.

The miko blushed. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried." She bowed in return. "I don't know what we are going to do," she continued, wringing her hands. "The Jinja is closing and none of the others can take him. The priest died, and all the other girls are gone. It's only me and I can't protect him." She was close to hysterics.

A flash startled the girl and she jumped back. Sailor Mars and West Knight appeared. Seeing the miko, Mars nodded approval at Blue Moon Knight and Sailor Saturn.

"Wow!" breathed the miko. "I'd heard stories…" she trailed off, staring at Sailor Mars.

There was another, smaller flash, and Rei stood before the girl, wearing her own miko robes. Shingo realized she and Jadeite must have been doing chores at the shrine when he called. But something had led him to reach out to her. It had to be her, though he didn't know why.

"It's true," the other miko said, staring in wonder. "Wait… Rei? Hino Rei?" she grinned. "I remember you from years ago. You and your grandfather came to help the priest clear the Jinja when that… thing… was infesting it. This is incredible."

"I need to know what is going on," Rei said, her tone gentle as she put an arm around the other girl.

"Our priest died, nearly a year ago. No one wanted to send another. There were several miko, but no priest in training here, and the village has been getting smaller as people move into the cities. No one wanted to come." The girl stopped and sighed.

Takeo made a strange sound and Rei turned to him. She held out her arms and he leapt into them as though he had known her all his life. Shingo felt a rightness about the situation he knew he could never describe again.

"I've been called to another temple," the girl continued. "But I couldn't take Takeo and none of the villagers would take him because they have no way to protect him from the monsters."

"Monsters?" West Knight asked sharply, looking at the little boy, who was no longer transformed.

"He was facing a Youma with a sword," Blue Moon Knight explained, "but he didn't seem to know what to do until Saturn and I attacked. Then he seemed to remember how."

West nodded and met Rei's eyes. She nodded as well. "Do you know the Hikawah Jinja?" she asked the girl.

"Yes. As I said, I remember you and your grandfather. He's a flirt," she added.

Saturn giggled.

"That he is," Rei said dryly. "I can take the boy with me if he's willing," she continued. "We can protect him."

"He needs a family," the other girl said quietly, staring back and forth between Rei and West Knight.

A brief flash covered the release of his transformation. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Rei and Takeo. "He'll have one," he said, his voice sure and confident.

Blue Moon Knight and Sailor Saturn dropped their henshin as well. He was amazed at what had just happened. "We can teach him," he said. "My sister and I, and my cousin. We have similar attacks."

The other miko seemed to deliberate for a long moment. "I will keep your secret," she promised. "Please, take care of little Takeo. He is a precious little one."

Rei and Jadeite both promised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting pretty close to the end of this story. Three more chapters and a brief epilogue before the next story starts. As I said, I'm breaking the Black Moon Clan arc into two parts, and the next one is going to be released around Easter... I might start a bit early so you don't have to wait too long though.
> 
> So, tell me what you think of this series so far.

***Takeo's POV***

Kaneko Takeo was frightened of many things. Mostly he was afraid of being alone. It was a big and scary world, with monsters that came after him, and parents who didn't exist, and now everything had changed. His heart beat wildly as he stared into the face of Rei, who said she would take him and protect him.

He had been surprised when the boy and girl showed up, but something had felt very right when the older pair came. Somehow he felt as though he had known them his entire life. It was impossible, but true. He felt more comfortable with them than with the shrine maidens he had known since he was three.

"Shingo, Hotaru, will you please go let Mamoru and Usagi know what is happening? I want to give the little one a few minutes to say goodbye and gather his things," Rei said, and she moved him slightly so that he was resting on her hip. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to simply rest his head on her shoulder, though he had never been very comfortable with cuddling and affection before.

"The twins are going to be so excited," the boy, Shingo, said. Then he had taken the hand of the girl and the two of them disappeared with a bright flash.

"Wow," Takeo muttered.

Cho, the last miko who had stayed, waved an arm and Rei and the teenage boy followed her. Takeo simply held on. It felt nice to be held and comforted. He realized he had wrapped a long strand of inky black hair around his hand over and over. It was silky and soft, and he liked the feeling of it touching his skin. His eyes closed, and he rested as Rei swayed back and forth while she walked. It was a comforting feeling, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Then they were inside then Jinja and Cho told him to go and gather his things. He didn't want to leave Rei, but Jadeite took his hand and walked with him. Feeling more confident, he led the older teen to his room and began packing what he had into the little back pack he had used for so long. He didn't have much. Two changes of clothing and a couple books he didn't yet know how to read.

Jadeite smiled at him and told him he would soon have friends to play with. That made Takeo frown. The other kids in the village stayed away from him and he worried these new children would too.

"Don't worry Takeo. The twins are different. They have abilities too, though they haven't used them yet, as far as we know. And they're around your age we think."

"You don't know?" Takeo asked, confused.

"Well, they've come to visit from the future." Jadeite grinned at him. "It's rather confusing."

"From the future?" Takeo asked.

Jadeite only nodded, then picked him up. "There are a whole bunch of us who are a bit different than everyone else. So believe me when I say we understand."

Takeo laid his head on Jadeite's shoulder. The young man took the back pack and walked back to Cho and Rei. Takeo let himself drift a little, comfortable and finally feeling safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Chibi-Mamo struggled through writing his name in English, a frown marring his features and his little tongue out and held between his teeth as he concentrated. It was adorable. Usagi thought if she wasn't trying so hard to concentrate herself, she might break down laughing.

Chibi-Usa, beside him, was being a little doll, her eyes wide as she watched carefully, cheering him on with each movement of the pencil over the paper. It was adorable. The love between the twins was clear to anyone who saw them. Chibi-Usa seemed to have the ability to make Chibi-Mamo smile and laugh, while Chibi-Mamo helped calm her when she was nervous or afraid.

The meeting room was rather quiet, and she was grateful. Getting the kids focused on their work often meant keeping them away from others. Almost as soon as she had the thought Shingo appeared with Hotaru in a bright flash.

"Usagi!" he nearly shouted. "We're about to have a new arrival."

Usagi turned, startled, and stared at her brother. "What's happening? Was someone attacked? I didn't hear a message on the communicator."

"Um. No one here was attacked, as far as I know," Hotaru interjected. "But we sort of felt… called… somewhere, and we knew Rei had to go, so she's with Takeo now. Jadeite is with her. She isn't alone."

Usagi nodded, waiting for further explanation.

Shingo hurried over and sat down. "I got the feeling someone needed us. We ended up in this tiny little village. I don't think I even caught the name of it. There was a Youma. An actual Youma, attacking this little boy. Apparently this has happened several times before. Either that or the boy just feels called to fight them, though he doesn't know how. Well, he was facing it, with a sword, but didn't seem to know how to use it. When Hotaru and I arrived and attacked he picked it up right away."

"And then we called Rei and Jadeite," Hotaru interjected.

"Well, the boy was living at a jinja, but they are closing it down, and only one miko was left, but she had to leave too. And we felt like we had to get Rei and Jadeite. They showed up and there was just a feeling of rightness. And they're going to be bringing him soon. Rei said to come and let you know."

:: Mamoru, I think perhaps Rei and Jadeite just adopted a child. :: Usagi's shock bled through her mental voice, she was sure.

:: What's happening? ::

Usagi quickly relayed everything she had been told.

:: On my way now, :: Mamoru said, and she heard the sound of his footsteps on the stairs. He had hardly stepped into the room before Chibi-Usa threw herself into his arms. Usagi groaned. It was going to be impossible to get the kids to finish their work with the prospect of another child exciting them.

"You two pick up your books for now and put them away. You can do extra work tomorrow instead." Usagi grinned at the happy yells the kids gave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He and Usagi waited with the twins for Rei and Jadeite to arrive. He'd asked the others to give them space, unsure what sort of mood the boy would be in. It was a big transition from a small village Jinja to a large house full of people with powers most wouldn't understand.

Rei sent warning that they were about to arrive, and then there was a brief flash as the pair appeared with the little boy on Jadeite's shoulder. Chibi-Usa jumped up and down excitedly the moment she saw him and hurried to grab his hand and introduce herself before Mamoru could stop her.

Jadeite knelt, Takeo on his knee, and held on to him. Mamoru could tell the little one was taking comfort from being held close. Rei had automatically rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, and it was obvious that he was feeling safe with them already.

"Hi!" his future daughter said brightly. "I'm Chibi-Usa, and I'm going to be your friend. And that's my brother Chibi-Mamo." She pointed to where her purple-haired twin stood, leaning against Usagi, looking a bit nervous. The two boys locked eyes, and both seemed to relax almost at once.

Takeo nodded and stood, letting Chibi-Usa pull him away from Jadeite. Mamoru smiled. She was so much like Usagi. No one could really be shy around her. And Takeo apparently found a kindred spirit in Chibi-Mamo. It was rather sweet seeing the three children huddle together. Within moments the girl had both boys laughing.

"Makoto went to get Grandfather," Usagi told Rei. "He's in the kitchen with her now. He thought he would give the kids a minute to work their magic," she added, smiling at the little boy who was staring wide-eyed at the pink-haired girl. "Did you notice he looks a bit like Jed?" she asked.

Rei started and turned to gaze at her soulmate, then back to the boy. "He does..." she said, looking back and forth between the two. "I think there is more to his story than even he knows."

Usagi was nodding. Mamoru felt it too. There was something special about the boy.

Haruki knocked on the door. "Hey," he said, entering the room. "I feel drawn to the little one…" he stared at Takeo for a minute and then looked at Usagi, who was nodding. "Shingo said he felt it too."

"Yeah. I think we have something in common with him," Usagi said, biting her lower lip. Mamoru knew it had something to do with the sun and the moon, but not exactly what.

The children were all giggling together over something and Mamoru couldn't help smiling and pulling his little wife into his arms as he watched. It still shocked him that they were married, but he was grateful for it. They could spend so much more time together, and he felt better going to sleep when she was safe in his arms. He hadn't forgotten the danger she was in.

He cleared his mind as Grandfather Hino came into the room and began talking to Rei and Jadeite. The couple nodded several times and Mamoru wondered what they were talking about.

"Takeo," Chibi-Usa said, her voice high pitched and happy. "Come on. You have to come see your new grandpa. She tugged on his arm and pulled him towards Grandfather Hino. "We like our grandpa. He's over there," she added, pointing to where Kenji stood in the doorway.

Grandfather Hino knelt in front of the boy and they stared at one another for a long second before the older man opened his arms and the boy fell into them. "Hello little one," the man said, holding him tight. Mamoru smiled, watching the scene unfold. He felt the family bond forming as Rei and Jadeite surrounded the pair.

Kenji walked to him and Usagi. "I think he's theirs," he said, frowning. "It's like they were meant for him, if that makes any sense."

Usagi was nodding and Mamoru could only agree. "They're family now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Sailor Moon spun on her heel and threw her tiara. The droid fell to the ground, shattering into dust. These new creatures were nothing like what they had faced before. Nearly mindless, they were a distraction. They all knew it was a way to draw out Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Venus. Both were prepared.

She nodded to the girls and ran off, Tuxedo Kamen on her heels. The girls would do what needed to be done, she knew. It didn't stop the worry. She kept her ear open for the communicator, but nothing happened. No messages came through. She couldn't stop wondering what would happen.

Either Petz or Calaveras could attack at any time. They didn't want innocent people caught in the crossfire again, but they couldn't be sure when the girls would attack.

Upon reaching a clear alley, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen entered it and with a flash found themselves in the meeting room. She released her henshin there instead of where she could be seen. She waited several long minutes before her friends both returned.

"I think she took the bait," Makoto said. "She followed me."

"I didn't see the fourth sister," Minako said. "I think the girls are right. She's saving me for last and wants me to be off balance."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Makoto stared at Nephrite, her heart pounding. He was incredible. His swords swung in wide arcs as he practiced, and she couldn't seem to manage the same grace with her own. It didn't seem right that he had so much skill and she had almost none with the swords. He was insistent however that she learn the blades as it was something no one would expect her to know. He'd become overprotective and slightly overbearing with her in the past few days.

If she was honest with herself, she didn't particularly mind it. She didn't need to show her independence. She'd been on her own so long that it was obvious she could care for herself. What she needed was to be loved and cared for. Since Usagi had come into her life, that had been a new theme. She'd only ever really had one friend before Usagi, and that was Asanuma. She hadn't seen him in a long time, however.

Nephrite put his swords away and pulled Makoto into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. He was sweaty, but she didn't care. He was holding her, and that was all that mattered. She sighed and leaned on him.

"What are you thinking about so seriously," he asked, kissing her forehead.

"That I don't want to be independent anymore," she answered honestly. "I've been there, done that. I don't need to prove I can do everything on my own."

Nephrite picked her up, making her giggle. "Good. Because I would rather have you with me than off on your own. I don't want to be independent either. I know I can't manage without you."

She stared up at him, feeling the truth in his words. She felt it in her own spirit. They were better together. She reached out and touched his face. "I love you Neph," she told him.

"I love you Mako," he said, and pulled her even closer for a kiss. Her hands dug into his hair and she couldn't help getting lost in him. She wanted to do more, to form their Soul-Bond, but both of them knew they needed more time. They weren't ready, but they were close.

"I'm a bit worried about the plan," Makoto admitted. She snuggled her head on his shoulder. "You know I'm not exactly a good actress," she added.

"You don't have to be. That's the beauty of it. You can look nervous. It's the whole point." Nephrite said. "I think this is our best shot."

Makoto could only nod. The plan would start the following day. She knew she would be watched. She knew she would be followed. She was almost certain she would be attacked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Chibi-Mamo's POV***

He peeked his head around the corner and looked at the pan sitting on the counter. Chibi-Usa insisted she would die if she didn't get a treat. He sighed. Being a brother was hard sometimes. You had to take care of your sister, even if she didn't always make sense. They'd had lunch only half a clock before, and she was already hungry again.

Takeo and Chibi-Usa followed him into the kitchen. He made his way to the refrigerator and the snacks he knew were inside. He tugged at the door and found the little drawer that held their fruits and snacks. But as he went to pull it open he heard a crash and his sister screamed.

Spinning around he saw Chibi-Usa clutching at her hand, tears streaming down her face. "Usa!" he shouted and hurried to her. "Usa!" he grabbed her hand and tried to get her to the sink. When he was burneded that was what his mommy did. Put his hand in the cold, but he couldn't get his sister to reach. He couldn't pick her up.

Feeling helpless, Chibi-Mamo started to cry, holding her hand just below the big red burn. Then he heard his sister gasp and looked down. His tears had fallen on her palm and they let out sparkles of color before sinking into her skin. And then she started to heal. It was like what his daddy could do!

"Do you feel better?" he asked, just as Grandma-Ikuko came into the kitchen. The burn was disappearing, but it wasn't fast like when daddy healed. Chibi-Usa sniffled and nodded. He kept hold of her wrist, staring in wonder at the sparkles that were sinking into her skin.

"What happened?" Grandma asked.

"Chibi-Usa touched the pan, and it burned her," Takeo said, his voice filled with awe. "But then Chibi-Mamo healed her."

Grandma-Ikuko came over and hugged both of them and he started to feel a little better. He didn't want his sister to cry and be hurt. "I was going to get the fruit from our drawer," he said. "She was hungry."

"It was an accident. They happen. I'm just glad you were able to heal her. It looks like it would have been a nasty burn. I just pulled that out of the oven." She turned a stern glance toward Chibi-Usa. "There's a reason I said not to touch they tray," she added.

Chibi-Usa blushed, but she still had tears on her cheeks and grandma hugged her. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Grandma-Ikuko smiled. "I've always thought experience was the best teacher," she said. "You are just like Usagi," she added with a grin. "You should have seen her when she got burned doing the exact same thing you just tried to do. Screamed so loud two neighbors ran to the house."

"Wow!" Takeo whispered and Chibi-Mamo nodded his head. That was a loud scream.

"Well, I think you've found your first power Chibi-Mamo," grandma said, hugging him too. "You can heal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Author's POV***

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" she asked, and her sister looked at her in shock. She'd never heard her sister suggest going against orders before.

"I know where she will be," her sister reminded her. "I know her powers. And more, I know she will be alone."

She'd been watching carefully for a week since her sisters had disappeared. She wasn't about to make the same mistakes. It was important to get the girls alone, and not try to rush in without looking.

"Be careful," she urged, and she nodded, hugging her.

"I will. See you soon," she added and then closed her eyes and transported herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

"I want this one," Kunzite said, pointing at the ring he had chosen.

Naru bounced on her toes beside him, waiting impatiently for her mother to grab the keys. "It's perfect for Mina, but aren't you going just a bit too quickly?" she asked.

Kunzite gave her a look, not sure exactly what she was getting at. Kenji's words ran though his head again and he shuddered. It wasn't like he was planning to ask her today. He just knew it had to happen soon. Otherwise he might go mad. She was his other half and he needed her.

"I think it's perfect too," he said finally. "I just don't think I can put it off anymore," he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

As much as Nephrite understood and believed in the plan, he had decided that there was no way his soulmate would truly be alone. He hid in the shadows of the alley across from the dojo, watching out for her. Usagi and Mamoru had understood, and she had handed him the transformation pen without a word. He was grateful. He was much less conspicuous looking like a child.

He held a manga, but he wasn't reading it. Instead, his eyes were locked on the lithe form of his love, and his body was ready to move given the slightest provocation. He had been watching for three days now, and he felt something was about to happen. His communicator was open, ready for him to call for help at a moment's notice.

He didn't see anyone meeting the description of Calaveras however, and his watch continued.

Makoto was getting ready to leave the dojo. She was talking to the sensei, a young woman with long green hair pulled into an elegant up do and bun. Nephrite watched as the rest of the students filed out of the dojo and sighed, hoping Makoto would hurry. He hated having her in danger and wanted it over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Sensei Prizma seemed to be in a strange mood. She'd urged the other students out and asked Makoto to wait just a moment to ask for her help on a weekend class. She met the other woman's eyes. They were dark green, almost the same color as her hair. She was a pretty woman, and smart. She was also quite adept at martial arts.

Makoto had been trying to hide her own skills, but it seemed Prizma had seen through that and was now asking her to cover a class she had to miss. She nodded her acceptance and bowed respectfully. "I can do that sensei," she said, and turned to leave.

Something inside her gave warning. She didn't know what led her to duck, but if she hadn't she might have been killed with the black lighting that stuck at her. She pulled her henshin wand as she rolled across the floor, but she was hit by another blast before she could transform.

Darkness took her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

Something told Nephrite to move as the students left the building. Makoto was still talking to the sensei, but something seemed wrong. He called for Usagi and Mamoru and began to run, not letting his disguise go until he had transformed. He saw the sensei change and strike out at Makoto and let out a scream of rage as he felt a new power overwhelming him. Heat rose in his chest and he released a dragon of lightning at the woman, who wasn't Calaveras, but Petz.

He couldn't figure out why it was a different sister, until he saw the black lighting. Obviously the girls had miscalculated. They had forgotten there was a reason each of them was sent after a specific target.

She dodged the attack, but by then he was inside and standing between her and the only woman he could ever love. Makoto was groaning, an electric burn covering her skin. Rage filled him, but he tamped it down, trying to think clearly as he sent out another attack, and another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Petz's POV***

Petz laughed as she faced off against the angry East Knight. She had him off balance because his love was hurt. Soon she would take the girl. She was thrilled with the trick she had pulled. No one had guessed it was her because they thought she would be going after Venus. She shook her head. Her sisters should have remembered what her powers were, and who they matched.

"You are all pathetic," she told the young man. "And once I turn Jupiter, she will tell you the same right before she kills you," she added, smiling.

"You won't touch her," East Knight said, backing up a step as he stood protectively in front of her target.

Petz shook her head. That was the wrong move. She launched another streak of black lightning at him, hitting him in the chest.

Then pain bloomed in Petz' own chest and she staggered back, surprised. She stared in shock. He had been hiding something from her sight. Jupiter was standing in front of her now, transformed, and Petz noticed that since her last transformation her fuku had changed. Petz blinked, confused, and wondered what had happened.

"Don't touch my man," the Senshi yelled, and her hands flew out. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

Petz dodged, but the attack still hit her shoulder and she was knocked to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Something inside Jupiter had changed when she'd seen Petz strike East Knight. He was her love. Her life. Her everything. She'd felt the transformation take her as she clutched at the pen, and knew automatically that it was different.

When Tuxedo Kamen had healed her, he'd also given her energy, and as she struck out at Petz she could feel it in her attack.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Jupiter yelled, and watched as her friend, who had been standing behind Petz, lifted the Moon Wand.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she screamed, and the silvery light covered the young woman. Jupiter turned to see Tuxedo Kamen was already healing East Knight as he had done for her the moment Petz was distracted.

This was different from the original plan, but she though it had all worked out rather well. She staggered a bit, exhausted, as she made her way to East Knight and knelt at his side. "Are you alright?"

"Hie," he whispered. "I think so. Are you?"

"Yes. Thanks to you," she added, bending to kiss him. He sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"Petz!" screeched two girls and she turned to see Berthier and Koan rushing into the dojo. They flung themselves at their sister.

Sailor Moon slowed them down. "Careful. Remember how confused and off balance you felt for a little while after you were healed. She's probably wondering what is going on."

Jupiter smiled, watching as the two girls helped their sister stand and then hugged her. Both of them were weeping.

"We thought it would be Callie," Koan said, holding her sister upright.

"Don't worry," Tuxedo Kamen said, his voice soothing. "We will heal her soon. Who knows, she might even come to us," he said.

Jupiter was being clutched in East Knight's arms, and he wasn't letting go. Something told her he would be nearly as bad as Jadeite had been. One minute she was in the dojo, and then she found herself in the meeting room, still held a bit too tightly. She didn't say anything though. She just let him hold her, understanding instinctively that he needed to feel her in his arms to calm down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Author's POV***

Rubeus watched the fight from a distance, not willing to interfere this time. He wasn't stupid. He wouldn't get involved when he was obviously outnumbered. He didn't want to be hurt again either. He wondered what sob story he could give Calaveras to convince her that the fighters were evil and send her after them in spite of the losses. Of course, it might be her own need for revenge that made her attack them. He smiled and disappeared, appearing in the ship above the city a moment later.

Calaveras was not on the ship. She had been watching from the roof of a nearby building. She saw her sisters, all together, hugging, and wondered why they were not chained. She had seen no torture and wondered what Rubeus had been speaking of. She stared at them, longing to be together again, and noticed they didn't seem remotely afraid of the others. They were talking to them, smiling at them, and Koan even hugged Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. She shook her head and transported herself to the ship, wondering what Rubeus would say had happened.

On another building stood a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. Saphir watched Sailor Moon, wondering how to find where she lived. Surely she would be more vulnerable if she was alone, trying to protect her worthless, powerless family. His mind conjured images of a shaking teenager in her bed. He wondered if he could follow her home. His intel only said she had lived in a little yellow house with balconies during her teen years. It wasn't much to go on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Chibi-Usa's POV***

"No!" she whined. "You're doing it wrong."

Chibi-Usa huffed a breath and turned her brother so that he was facing the room. She adjusted Takeo as well, making him stand properly.

"No, you have to say the words and tell us we're married," she ordered.

"But you aren't married," Chibi-Mamo argued.

"I know silly!" Chibi-Usa laughed. "This is make-believe. I'm going to marry my unicorn and Takeo is gonna marry…"

"Hush!" Chibi-Mamo said, covering her mouth. "Member what Puu said."

Chibi-Usa felt herself blushing. She wasn't supposed to tell people their future. Still, seeing Takeo herself, she understood why the boy was perfect for her sister. She rolled her eyes at her brother. "I wasn't gonna say," she fibbed.

"Okay," her brother caught her up in a hug. "Sides," he whispered, "the growned-ups are watching."

Chibi-Usa shrieked and turned to see her future parents and grandparents standing in the doorway. She pulled the dishtowel off her head and grinned at them. "Grandpa!" she squealed, running to the person she knew would pick her up and spin her.

She felt his big strong hands around her middle and it felt like she was flying. The room spun wildly, and she giggled happily, clutching tightly to the arms that held her. She loved her Grandpa!

When she was set back on her feet she turned and ran back to the pretend altar and continued playing with the boys. She had to be really careful with Takeo. He was still scared and worried he would lose the people he was coming to care for. She had helped him with his nightmares, but she wasn't sure how much good she was doing. She only knew that he needed help.


	9. Chapter 9

***Shingo's POV***

Shingo knew he had to practice his lines but found himself putting it off. He didn't want to be in the play, and if he was honest, he didn't really care much for drama. He had enough of that to deal with at home already. He sighed as another shouting match erupted in the meeting room.

The house was too full of people, and the three sisters Usagi had saved tended to argue. Loudly and often. Petz was barely able to contain her sisters. Berthier was still insisting that they had to go where Calaveras was to rescue her. Unfortunately, none of the three young women could remember where it was, or how to get there. It didn't stop Berthier from yelling about it, or Koan from arguing with her at the top of her voice.

Frustrated with the arguing and unable to concentrate on anything, he made his way into the family wing and locked himself in his father's study. Kenji was still at work, and probably would be late that evening as he had to do an interview himself with one of the Prime Minister's aides. Getting comfortable in the desk chair he swiveled from side to side, grateful for a moment of silence.

With a sigh, he pulled the booklet from his back pocket. If he was going to be alone, he might as well get some work done.

No sooner had he opened the cover than Haruki slammed through the door and leaned his back against it with an aggravated huff. "I can't take it anymore!" he said.

Shingo snorted, catching his cousin's attention. "Neither can I," he admitted. "This house is too loud with the three of them yelling all the time. I wish they had their own place. Natsume won't even bring the baby here anymore," he complained. Shingo liked playing with Akane. She was a sweet little baby and laughed a lot.

"Let me in!" came a voice from the other side of the door, and Haruki moved, opening it to let Usagi into the room. "Kami! We have got to do something about those girls!" she said, huffing loudly. "The twins were napping when they started, and they've woken up grumpy and out of sorts. I'm taking them to the Jinja. Takeo might want to play."

Shingo grinned. The twins and Takeo had formed a close bond, and almost the moment Rei and Jadeite had left for the Jinja they had put up a fuss, missing their friend. The arguing was actually a good excuse.

"I'll come with you," Shingo offered. "I really want to see the baby and Natsume said there is no way she's bringing her over if 'those girls' are here."

Haruki snorted. "I wish we could find them a place of their own. Wouldn't it be great if they lived in the house? Uncle Kenji said he didn't want to sell it…"

"That's it!" Usagi screeched. "We'll talk to dad about it tonight. Maybe if they had a place of their own they wouldn't be arguing all the time and we could get some planning done. We have no idea when Calaveras, or that red-haired guy Rubeus will attack."

"Come on. I'll help you get the twins ready," Haruki said.

Shingo followed them out of the office and the sound grew instantly. The closer they got to the meeting room, the louder it was until Shingo wanted to go in and scream for them to be quiet. He covered his ears and climbed the stairs after his sister.

The twins were both red-faced and whimpering when they got to their bedroom. They didn't like the loud sounds coming from the meeting room, and they wanted to see their friends. Usagi hugged them close and asked if they wanted to go to the shrine. Both of them nodded mutely and Shingo huffed a sigh of relief.

Within minutes he was standing in the garden behind the Jinja, the breeze ruffling his hair and the sun warming his face. It was a beautiful day and he was grateful for the near silence. Phobos and Deimos pecked at seeds Rei had given the kids to throw for them and the other birds. The little ones were all rather quiet though, and slightly clingy to one another, and to their guardians.

He felt rather guilty for leaving the others to listen to the shouting, but if he was honest with himself, and everyone else, he was thankful to be away, and if the others had all come, then the three sisters would have wanted to come too.

"I want to go see how Fiore and the others are," Shingo told Usagi. She nodded and hugged him quickly and he made his way down the path that had formed into the training field. The Makai Tree had rooted herself just beyond that, at the edge of a small stream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Seijoru (Ail's) POV***

He heard the knock on the door and hurried to open it, happy to have a visitor. Akane had just woken up and was currently in her high chair, carrots all over her face and hands. It was an adorable sight. He was glad to see Shingo when the door opened. The boy was rather quiet compared to some of the others, but little Akane adored him.

"Hey, what brings you by?" he asked, hugging the boy quickly.

He saw Shingo grin as soon as he heard the baby and pretended his feelings were hurt by being upstaged by an infant. Shingo laughed at his antics.

"Where are the others?"

"They went shopping. Left me here with the little one because Natsume thinks she's getting a cold." He was much more comfortable using their human names than either Natsume or Tomatsu.

"That makes sense. You should call Doctor Mizuno. I'm sure she'll come by. Right now, any excuse to get out of the house is a good one." Shingo muttered the last part and Seijoru winced in sympathy. He had heard a few of the arguments between the sisters. It had only been a few days since Petz had been healed, but Berthier was more determined than ever to wrest Calaveras away from the Dark Moon Clan.

"Come on in and see the baby. We both know you want to. Where's Hotaru? You two normally can't be separated."

"She's busy working on a project with some of the others. I'm not really sure what it is, to be honest. But she, Mamoru, and Setsuna all went off this morning and haven't come back yet. So, when Usagi suggested a visit to the shrine I jumped in with both feet."

Seijoru laughed. He probably would have too. "How is your mom?"

"She escaped early with Makoto and Nephrite," Shingo muttered. "Abandoned us for the grocery store and errands."

He couldn't help but laugh again. It seemed as though they were having a rough day. Shingo picked up a washcloth and cleaned off the baby before pulling her into his arms for a cuddle. The little one touched his face and giggled. Seijoru thought it was sweet how the boy seemed to understand exactly what she wanted. He was good with babies.

"Usagi thinks we should offer the girls or house to rent." Shingo said, holding up a pair of plastic keys and shaking them.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I might do anything for a full day without an argument. Usagi and I used to argue, but nothing like this. I know the girls are stressed, but I thought it would be better when we found another sister, not worse."

"Maybe they are worried Calaveras will think they abandoned them," Seijoru suggested.

Shingo nodded, but didn't say anything. He was too busy making faces at Akane, who giggled at him.

He felt himself getting lost in his own thoughts. He knew what feeling guilty was like, and how it could make you angry and frustrated. He'd felt that way when Mother had left him and Natsume behind to go and get Fiore. But she had come back to save them. Now everything was different. His world had expanded, and he had many more people to love.

He had to be grateful he had been left behind. If he hadn't been then he never would have experienced all the terror, and he wouldn't appreciate what he had. With Natsume and Tomatsu he had a family. Little Akane made that family whole. He loved all of them very much, and he loved his friends as well.

Being co-mates with Tomatsu was a learning experience, however. They were both a bit nervous and unsure, and neither knew exactly how to do certain things. Things they wanted to do. There were human marriage ceremonies they had been thinking about, but he wasn't sure their relationship would be acknowledged within the laws of this land. He wondered if Kenji-papa could help.

He lifted his head at a snuffling sound and noticed Akane had fallen asleep in Shingo's arms. He was smiling down at the baby, looking much more peaceful than when he'd arrived. Seijoru was thankful. He led the way to the crib and Shingo placed the little one inside before they moved to the couch and sat comfortably talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Setsuna's POV***

"Do you think they'll like it?" Hotaru asked, sounding worried.

Mamoru nodded his head and Setsuna murmured that it was perfect. She stared at the frame, which they had worked very hard to make perfect. Mamoru had cut out the letters into the wood with a special tool, and she and Hotaru had painted it.

"It's dry now," Mamoru told them.

Together they worked to put the glass back into the frame and then added the large piece of photo paper before putting the backing on. Knowing both Kenji and Ikuko were out of the house, they cleaned up their mess and then made their way into the family wing at the left side of the building.

"Where should we put it?" Hotaru asked.

Setsuna saw an open space above the television and pointed. "That's perfect. It can be the focal point of the room when the television is off," she added.

Mamoru tugged the entertainment center out of the way and Hotaru went for a chair. When the stud was found and the nail in the wall, the three of them hung the frame and stepped back to make sure it was hanging evenly. They put everything else back where they had found it and then took in the whole picture.

Now, above the television was a large wooden frame that said Tsukino Family. It had been painted a light green because the frame had vines carved into the wood. The photo paper had four photos inside. One had been taken from a family album and scanned into the computer. It was of Ikuko and Kenji with the three kids. All three little ones were holding ice cream cones. They were at Tokyo Disney. Usagi had been wearing an Ariel t-shirt. Shingo had on a Goofy shirt, and Haruki was wearing Donald Duck.

Above that picture, slightly slanted, was one of Haruki and Setsuna. They'd been caught kissing by a giggling Usagi and both were blushing when she snapped the picture. To the left was a picture of Shingo and Hotaru making ornaments at Christmas time. Hotaru had just dumped a handful of fake snow and glitter onto Shingo's head and he was laughing. To the right was a picture of Usagi and Mamoru, both sleeping with the infant twins laying on their chests.

"We should do one every year," Setsuna suggested. "I think they'll love it."

Mamoru smiled. "I do too. I can't believe we managed to keep this a secret," he added. "Usagi has been trying to peek all day."

Hotaru frowned. "I think Shingo was annoyed I wouldn't tell him. They all left already though, and I'm glad because he would have found a way into the room if they hadn't."

"I can't wait to see their reactions," Setsuna said, imagining the happy moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

She felt silly. Somehow, staring at the photos that now adorned her wall, the love and care that was put into gift had made her weep. She hugged the three dear ones close and sniffled over them and the gift they had given. Kenji stood beside her, manfully stoic, for almost a minute, before he sniffled as well and gathered the three young ones into a hug. She didn't feel so bad when she noticed Usagi crying like a baby and hugged her daughter close.

"They really did a wonderful job," Usagi said. "I can't believe they kept this hidden from us."

"I can," Shingo said. "Hotaru wouldn't let me go in the basement at all." He grinned and nudged the girl and Ikuko laughed.

"This is incredible," Kenji said, finding his voice at last.

"Thank you," Setsuna said, blushing. Haruki grabbed her and spun her around, making her giggle.

Ikuko sighed happily and reached forward to touch the edges of the wood frame. It was beautifully done. She turned back to the six kids in the living room, more thankful than ever to have them all in her life. She had gained much by opening her heart to them.

"You are all wonderful," she said, sniffling again. Mamoru moved forward and hugged her. She let her head rest on his shoulder for a minute.

"Sets and I are planning to go out for ice cream. Does anyone want to join us?" Haruki asked.

She shook her head and lowered herself to sit on the couch, so she could stare at her gift some more. "Honestly, it's been such a long day, and I've been on my feet for most of it. I want to just sit and relax." Kenji came and sat beside her, nodding.

"I wouldn't mind tagging along," Hotaru said shyly and Shingo nodded his agreement.

"Usako and I wanted to discuss what the three of you spoke about this morning, so we'll bow out for now," Mamoru said. "Although, if you were willing to pick her up some of that triple chocolate brownie, I'm sure she would be grateful." Usagi nodded wildly and the others laughed.

After they'd said their goodbyes, Mamoru and Usagi settled onto the cushions on the other side of the little table that sat in front of the couch.

"What did you two want to talk about?" Kenji asked.

"Usagi had a thought earlier. About the house. I know you two had second thoughts about selling it, and we wondered if you might be willing to sort of… lend it out." He frowned. "I'm sure you've heard some of the… er… discussions, that have popped up."

"We'd hoped they wouldn't argue so much, but it's only gotten worse," Usagi added.

Ikuko snorted. "I don't think anyone could help hearing," she said after a moment. "So, you want us to let them stay in the house, so they would have their own space?"

Usagi nodded emphatically but didn't speak.

Kenji sighed. "They would need to get some of their own things. Most of our stuff is here now. The house is nearly empty. And they would have to agree not to damage it and maintain the property. Have you talked to them about it yet?"

Mamoru shook his head. "We thought it would be best to talk to you first. It isn't ours to give away, and we weren't even sure you two wouldn't move back in."

"We plan to stay here," Ikuko said. "We want to be close to all of you. For now, you need us. A lot of those kids don't have parents and we've stepped into that role, gladly. I don't mind letting the girls use the house, but I would have to put down some ground rules first. It's a big responsibility."

Kenji was nodding along as she spoke. "It would be nice to have some peace and quiet, but I also want you to think about how it would make them feel if you ask them to leave. We don't want them to think we don't like them."

"We love them," Usagi insisted. "But if the twins get woken up from another nap I might go insane."

Ikuko couldn't stop the snort. She laughed hard for several minutes, remembering the days when she and her brother were small. "Those two can be a handful when they don't have enough sleep," she agreed. "And with little Chibi-Usa up and checking on Takeo every few hours all night, I worry about her." Usagi nodded. They'd noticed that whenever Takeo had a nightmare Chibi-Usa invariably found her way to him and after a moment he would calm down.

"I think it's a good idea," Kenji said finally. "But how about instead of asking them outright, we plant the seeds a little at a time?"

"What do you have in mind?" Mamoru asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Hotaru's POV***

Just as they were about to leave, there was a knock on the door. Shingo opened it quickly and Hotaru stared. Mika was on the other side, a large box in her hands. "Um hi!" she said, smiling at them.

"Hello," Shingo said, his voice full of shock. "Come on in."

"I can't stay long, but I wanted to give you this, and it's to bulky to carry around at school all day," Mika said. She smiled at Hotaru and moved to hug her. It was awkward, but she let the other girl hold her for a moment. She still wasn't used to so much affection, even after all the hugs she got from Haruka and Michiru.

"What is it?" Shingo asked.

"I made something for the two of you," Mika said, and blushed. "After you told me you were together."

Hotaru heard a sound behind her and saw that Haruka had entered the entryway. She blushed wildly and ducked her head, unsure how her guardian would react to what had been said.

"Anyway," Mika continued. "I thought of you two for a bit, and I made these." She put the box onto one of the side tables and turned it. "Open it," she suggested.

Shingo moved forward and grabbed Hotaru's hand. Together they pulled on the ribbons that held the box closed. Inside were two dolls, holding hands. The boy doll had short blonde hair and blue eyes and looked remarkably like Shingo, while the girl doll had lavender eyes and deep purple-black hair and looked like Hotaru. She gasped as she pulled the dolls out and turned to Mika.

"You made these?" she asked. "They're so beautiful!"

"Well, I thought you two looked perfect together. I made them blush a little, like you two were the other day," she added. "It took a few days to get the looks right, but I even made them little uniforms to match ours. You really like them?" she asked.

"I love them!" Hotaru said, feeling excited and happy. Impulsively she hugged Mika. "They're wonderful!"

"I'm glad. You two are perfect for each other," she added shyly. "You fit. Just like these dolls. And they can hold hands, see. You just slip one hand into the other like this, and then you can move them around too."

Hotaru grinned as she watched Mika change the dolls so that they were holding hands on the other side. She couldn't believe how incredible a gift it was. Tears sprang to her eyes and she stared at the girl happily.

Shingo hadn't said much but he was blushing a bright pink. Haruka and Michiru came over to them and Michiru made a huge deal over the dolls and over Mika, thanking her profusely. Hotaru copied her, trying to show how grateful she was for the gift.

"I have to go," Mika said after a few minutes. "I have to get my other dolls ready to show them at a meeting Monday after school. Remember, there's no play practice Monday or Tuesday."

"Okay," Shingo said, looking stunned. Hotaru giggled and smiled at the girl as she walked her to the door.

"Alright you two," Haruki said. "Lets go on out and get that ice cream."

Hotaru nodded, but looked back at Haruka. She looked a bit shell-shocked, and Hotaru didn't know what to say. She hugged her and Michiru and then followed Shingo out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruka's POV***

Haruka stared after her new child, her heart breaking into a thousand tiny shards. Michiru put a hand on her arm, but Haruka couldn't turn, or speak, or even function. How was it that they'd only had the girl a few short months and she was already almost grown? It didn't seem fair.

Biting her lip nearly raw, Haruka thought through everything, her eyes catching on the little dolls on the hall table. They were dressed in little school uniforms, holding hands. She gulped. Was this how it was going to be? Was she doomed to say goodbye to Hotaru before she even had a chance to say hello.

She could hear Michiru speaking but couldn't understand the words. It felt like she was drowning, and nothing penetrated the fog in her mind. She shook her head, wondering what she should do. How could she stop the inevitable from happening? Could she stop Hotaru from growing up?

"Haruka!" Michiru took her by the shoulders and shook her.

She met her soulmate's eyes and gulped. "What?"

"Stop panicking. She's eleven!"

Haruka gulped again. "But…"

"They already talked to me about this Haruka," Michiru said, patience returning to her voice. "The little girl was asking Shingo out, and he wasn't sure how to turn her down without telling her he liked Hotaru."

Hope welled in her heart, but she refused to give it purchase. "So they aren't, you know, dating?"

"Not really. Not yet. Besides, it's not like they're going to move out tomorrow if they start. Did you forget we all live under one roof?"

Haruka had forgotten. She'd forgotten everything in her panic. Hotaru was her baby now. Her daughter. She couldn't help feeling overprotective of the girl. It didn't matter that she was only a few years younger than they were. It didn't matter that she was growing up. All that mattered was that Haruka loved her.

"You're really cute when you aren't making sense, did you know that?" Michiru asked. Then her hands were on Haruka's face and she was pulling her down for a kiss. Thankfully she was able to lose herself in the feeling of soft lips against her own, and gentle hands on her skin. She sighed and let Michiru lead her away.

Time would tell what would happen with the young ones. She knew it was marching ever onward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

Haruki grinned at Setsuna as he stole a bite of her ice cream. She glowered at him but couldn't hold the look for long. She never could stay mad. It made him smile though, when she took a little of the ice cream on the tip of her finger and ran a line of it down his nose. Shingo and Hotaru broke out laughing. It was rather funny, and he couldn't stop chortling himself.

They were walking back toward the house rather slowly, all of them working through their ice cream as they walked. They'd already stopped several times to sit on benches or look through store windows. It was a beautiful evening, and the sun was just beginning to set. They could still see it in the sky over the edge of the mountains in the distance.

"Oh! We should go in there!" Hotaru was pointing to a store where everything was geared towards kids. Haruki thought they might have a few things he could use for pranks, but he also had a list of things he had to get. He sighed.

"Let's finish our ice cream. You two can go in, but I have to go into the health store next door and pick up a few things, then we can meet you back there okay?"

"Why don't we do both together?" Shingo suggested. "You know you want to get Usagi back for tapping the nozzle on the sink sprayer."

Haruki grinned. "I really do," he said, as he scraped the last spoonful of mostly melted ice cream from the bottom of the paper cup. He ate the last of it and waited as the others finished. Then they went into the herbalist's shop. The owners, who were a nice couple he'd met several times, waved hello. He waved back and turned his attention to the teas. His aunt drank a variety of them and had asked him to pick her up a few packages. Setsuna drank a lot of tea as well and he hoped she would find a few varieties she liked.

The owner's little girl, Yuzuki, came running out of the back suddenly, sounding frightened. Haruki turned instinctively to catch her, and when he did he saw that a Youma had followed the child, great long vines flowing from its fingers toward the little girl, who was now screaming.

He moved the little one behind him and transformed without thought. The owners had already rushed toward the creature, screaming for their daughter to run. Their eyes glowed and one of them sent out a burst of light before the snaking vines touched them and both of them fell to the ground.

"Get her out of here!" he shouted to no one in particular as his hands came up and he sent out an attack of his own. "Solar Flare!"

The Youma caught fire and crumpled to dust. He turned to see Sailor Pluto beside him, Saturn and Blue Moon behind him, their arms around the child. One of the vines had hit Blue Moon Knight on the back and caused a welt, but the child was unharmed. He sighed in relief.

"Sun Knight!" Pluto shouted. He turned back and gasped. The two adults had turned a ghastly shade of blue, though their bright red hair and green eyes stayed the same. "What's wrong with them?" she was asking as she knelt beside them.

"Assassin Youma," the woman said, her voice cracking. "Yuzuki…"

"She's okay. It didn't get to her." He knelt beside the woman and reached a hand to her forehead, pouring his own brand of healing into her, but it didn't seem to help. "What can I do?" he asked.

"It's too late," the woman said, a tear streaking down her cheek as her gaze fell on her husband, who was no longer conscious. "One touch kills," she whispered, obviously getting weaker. "Protect Yuzuki… there are two more…"

Haruki held onto the woman, unsure what to do to help. She looked up at him and her eyes glowed, filling his mind with images. They were her memories. Everything about her people, their home planet being destroyed, their search for a new home, and their run-ins with the Negaverse. The little family was all that remained of an entire race.

"I'll protect her with my life," he swore. The woman blinked, the light in her eyes fading, and then her lids fluttered closed and she let out her last breath in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm wicked sorry about the delay everyone. Not only have I had computer troubles, but I was really sick on top of it... and while I was sick I got sucked into a story I just had to finish. I'm sure all of you can understand. So I wanted to give you this chapter. I've only done one rough edit. I will go through and make any adjustments later, but I know you've been waiting, so I wanted to get it to you as quickly as possible. I'm hoping to release the last chapter and the epilogue at the same time, probably tomorrow or the next day.
> 
> Remember, Reverence: An Easter Story will be out within a couple weeks. I promise not to make you wait until Easter for the first chapter. Lol. I think I'll give you the first one around April first, and I might even throw in a few April Fools Day pranks just for laughs.

***Setsuna's POV***

Setsuna held the little girl close, holding her tightly. The sniffling child didn't want to be put down, and she and Haruki had been taking turns holding her, trying to give the little one a bit of comfort. When Haruki had been forced to leave to take care of her parent's remains, Yuzuki had cried until his return, and then clung to him so tightly Setsuna knew it had been painful for them both.

With a sigh, she turned to Usagi. The other girl was preparing the twin bed in the room with Chibi-Usa's, but in all honestly, Setsuna didn't think it would be used that night. Perhaps not for a few nights. The little one was overwhelmed and upset, and she and Haruki seemed to be the only ones fully able to calm her.

Leaning back against Haruki now, she gave another soft sigh, realizing she hadn't heard a thing Usagi had said for the last several minutes. The young blonde was still talking, but the words seemed to come through a tunnel.

"… a few minutes to change for bed. I don't know if it will work, but I hope so."

"What?" Setsuna asked, confused.

"I said," Usagi gave her a strange look, "that you might want to see if Yuzuki will sit with Chibi-Usa and me. It would give you both a few minutes to change for bed. I'm assuming she won't want to be parted from you tonight. And don't worry, I've already talked to my dad. He says as long as you keep the door open, he doesn't mind if you are in the same bed with her between you."

"Oh. Okay."

Usagi went to the door and hollered for Chibi-Usa. The little pink-haired girl rushed into the room within seconds and had made her way to Setsuna. "Sit down so she can see me," the little one suggested. "Maybe if she sees me, she'll calm down a bit."

Setsuna sat at the edge of the bed and Chibi-Usa settled next to her. She didn't do much except reach out and put a hand on Yuzuki's arm. The red-haired girl stared at the pink-haired princess for several long minutes in complete silence.

"Hi Yuzuki," Chibi-Usa said in her high-pitched voice. "My name is Chibi-Usa, and I want to be your friend. We can do lots of stuff together. We can play wedding and school and all sorts of things. I know you're really sad and scared, but here you're safe, and it's okay to cry. Everyone here is really nice, and you can share my grandpa. He's the best. When he picks you up and swings you it makes you feel like you can fly. And my mommy and daddy are nice too, but they wont be your mommy and daddy. I think Uncle Ruki and Auntie Puu will take the bestest care of you though. They'll love you lots and lots."

Yuzuki sniffled, but finally reached out and touched Chibi-Usa's bright hair. The young princess giggled and moved closer. "Silly color isn't it?" she asked. "But I love it. Daddy, future daddy, not young daddy, says its neek."

"I think you mean unique," Usagi said with a grin.

"That's what I said," Chibi-Usa huffed, then grinned at the young version of her mother. She turned back to Yuzuki. "I know you are really sad. I feel really sad sometimes too. Cause my mommy and daddy in the future are hurt, and it's scary and I want them back. But young mommy and daddy are taking care of me and my brother so we can go and save them."

"How?"

Setsuna wanted to scream with joy. It was the first word Yuzuki had spoken since her mother had died.

Chibi-Usa shrugged. "I don't know yet. They have to find a way to beat the monsters first. They fight lots and lots and lots of monsters."

"Are they scared?"

Chibi-Usa raised both of her eyebrows. "Maybe sometimes, but they work really hard and they help each other."

"Can they get the scary sassins?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yup. Uncle Ruki is really strong, and he loves you already, so he's gonna get them all. I promise."

Yuzuki's arm loosened and she leaned towards Chibi-Usa, slipping off Setsuna's lap. Chibi-Usa wrapped her arms around the other little gild and they hugged for a long minute.

"Wanna meet Chibi-Mamo and Takeo?" she asked.

Yuzuki nodded. "Okay," she whispered. She put her hand trustingly into Chibi-Usa's and was led out of the room.

As soon as the two girls were gone Setsuna let out a huff of air, relief washing over her. Hours had passed while she and Haruki had tried to calm the child, and in less than five minutes Chibi-Usa had worked some sort of magic over the girl.

"How do you two do that?" she asked, staring at Usagi.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

Settling Yuzuki down into the bed, Haruki felt as though he would do just about anything to protect her. Chibi-Usa stared at him from the other bed and he gave her a small smile, not sure what to say. Yuzuki's snuffling breaths were quiet, but she had calmed completely and had fallen asleep within moments of returning to him and Setsuna.

"I'll take care of her," Chibi-Usa promised. "Don't worry. She's safe with me."

He moved to brush the bright auburn hair away from Yuzuki's face but turned and smiled at Chibi-Usa. "I know. You take care of Takeo when he had bad dreams," he whispered.

She smiled. "It's scary being small when bad stuff happens," she said. "I just help him be big."

"That makes sense," Haruki said, grinning now. It was rather brilliant, though he wasn't sure how she did it. "I just hope she doesn't have a nightmare tonight. She must feel so alone."

"Not no more," Chibi-Usa argued, then yawned. "She met Mamo. When they get married, they'll never be alone no more."

His head whipped back to her and his jaw dropped. "What?"

Chibi-Usa blushed. "Oops," she said, drawing out the word. She gave a little sigh. "You can't tell, promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Once I heard future mommy and daddy say that Mamo was going to marry Yuzuki cause they're soulmates… but she has to go to the future first cause of the sassins. It hadn't happened yet in my time, but it's sposed to happen after the bad guys is gone. And then Helios has to wake up and he's gonna marry me and Takeo is gonna be with Mushi."

"Mushi?"

Chibi-Usa gave a little sigh, snuggling deeper into her bed and pulling the covers closer. "Tentomushi. My little sister. Well, one of them. I gots lots of brothers and sisters and cousins and stuff." Her eyes drifted closed. "Lots and lots." She yawned. "When your son is born it means Mamo and I are bout to be born."

A little snuffling sigh came from the girl and Haruki realized she was asleep. He looked back down at Yuzuki. He didn't really want to send her into the future. He had already grown attached to her. He frowned, thinking of how Usagi and Mamoru must have felt sending the twins back, and realized he hadn't given them nearly enough support.

So, his newly adopted daughter would one day marry Chibi-Mamo. That was a bit of a surprise. He was supposed to keep all he had just learned a secret. He sighed, wishing he could tell Sets at least. He didn't want to do anything to upset the future too much, however.

Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on Yuzuki's forehead, then moved across the room and kissed Chibi-Usa's forehead as well. He made his way silently out of the bedroom, leaving the little nightlight on, and the door open, just in case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Koan's POV***

Koan shook her head and walked out into the back yard, making her way through the dark to the tire swing in the old tree. Berthier had yelled at her, again. It had startled the new little one, making her cry. Thankfully Chibi-Usa had calmed her, but Koan knew the arguments couldn't keep going on as they were.

It was rather obvious they were upsetting their new friends, and even driving them out of their own house at times. She hadn't missed the way the others would come up with excuses to disappear whenever another argument started.

The truth was, she seemed to have a lot more confidence in their rescuers than Berthier did, even though Petz had already been saved. She trusted her friends to save her sister, and possible the rest of the Black Moon Clan as well, if they could.

With a sigh she settled into the swing and leaned back to look up into the branches above. Hints of starlight and moonlight shone through, and she smiled. She'd always loved the night sky.

"We need a place of our own," she said, thinking aloud what had been in her mind for days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Kunzite sat down at the desk, wondering what Kenji would say. He stared across at the older man, his heart beating wildly. He didn't know why this conversation scared him more than actually asking Minako's father. Perhaps it was because he respected Kenji so much.

He could hear the first of the morning birds chirping and clutched tighter to his thermos of coffee as he waited for a response to his question.

The older man cleared his throat. "Are you sure you're ready for this step?" he asked, his eyes piercing.

"Hie. I can't go another day without her," he said. "Watching the others… watching them nearly lose their soulmates… I just…" he stopped, swallowing hard. "It's not just about wanting to be with her physically. I need to be with her all the time. But I also want her to know just how much I love her. How special she is to me. How important…"

Kenji was nodding in understanding, but there was still a hint of caution in his eyes. Kunzite swallowed the lump in his throat, praying he wouldn't be told no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

"Usagi!"

She turned to see Naru running towards her.

"Hey Naru-chan," Usagi said, opening her arms for a hug.

"I hear you have another little one," Naru whispered. "Rei told me."

"We do," Usagi nodded. "Yuzuki. You coming with me to the arcade this afternoon to help set up?"

"Wouldn't be anywhere else. I don't know how you guys are managing to keep all of this a secret," she added, grinning. "Minako is no slouch."

Usagi giggled. "No. But she isn't a detective either, and she's been so busy trying to figure out how to fight the last sister so I can save her, that she hasn't been paying much attention."

"Kunzite thinks she's ready?" Naru asked.

Usagi nodded. "He's almost completely certain of it. Although, to be honest, if it was sprung on me that way, I'm not sure how I would react."

Naru nudged her with her shoulder. "You'd say yes in a heartbeat if it was Mamoru and you know it," she said, winking.

Usagi had to admit her friend was right. Still, she and Minako, while similar in many ways, were not identical. She couldn't be sure how the Senshi of Venus would react to the surprise that was about to be sprung on her. She shook her head, worried, but caught sight of the other girls and whispered for Naru to talk about something else.

"What are you teaching the kids today?" Naru asked, in a slightly louder tone.

Usagi grinned. "I was thinking it's high time to teach them about the weather."

"Which means you're roping Mamoru into a few demonstrations, doesn't it?" Naru asked.

"Not just him," Usagi said, catching sight of Makoto.

Their giggles pealed through the air as they both watched their friend, whose temper could create electric results.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Sitting at the counter, Mamoru watched Usagi and Naru as the two girls put the tablecloth over the table and giggled together over the Sailor V logo, laughing about how Minako would react when she saw it. He didn't think this was a good idea, but Kunzite had been insistent. Usagi seemed to think it was all in great fun, though occasionally her doubts creeped through their mental link. She knew it was a lot to throw at a girl.

Sighing, he put down his cup of coffee and hurried to help Motoki with the banner. They maneuvered it into place carefully and he stepped back to make sure it was even.

"I still say Kunzite is insane. She'll never agree to this."

Mamoru agreed, but Kunzite couldn't be dissuaded. "He loves her. She loves him. Hopefully this doesn't blow up in his face."

"Doesn't he remember he fought her as Sailor V?" Motoki asked, pinning up one of the Sailor V posters from an early edition of the video game.

"He does, but he said he loved her even then."

Usagi rushed over to them and grabbed another table cloth off the counter. "He's right you know," she said, apparently having heard the conversation. "Twice he had the chance to kill Sailor V, and he stopped himself."

"Still," Motoki said, "it just seems a bit… odd."

Mamoru smirked at him. Of course it was odd. The whole thing was crazy, but that might just be perfect. He sighed. "Well, if she says no, I'm sure he'll try again," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Calaveras' POV***

She was waiting, a bit impatiently, just outside. She knew, somewhere in there, her sisters were preparing some sort of celebration with the family. They were happy and laughing every time she saw them. She had followed them several times.

All three of her sisters were enrolled in school. They walked everywhere in groups, probably to discourage am ambush, but no one was really watching them. They could walk away at any time. Nor did it seem as though they were being coerced in any way. With a sigh, Calaveras moved a bit closer. She knew, somehow, that her sisters were happy, but missed her.

It made her wonder what was real and what wasn't. Rubeus had been lying, that much was certain. She'd seen the battle with Sailor Jupiter for herself. She'd stayed longer than him. There had been no torture. There had been no attack. At least, not from the Senshi. It had been Petz who attacked first, while Jupiter's back was turned.

Knowing all of that, she wasn't certain she wanted to fight the Senshi. Her sisters seemed happy. She hadn't been happy in a very long time. But she wasn't sure she could disobey orders.

Suddenly, she saw one of the blonde girls coming out of the house. Her long hair hung just past her bottom and was tied back from her face with a red bow. Now was her chance. She could either strike, or ask for help. She saw the young man with white-blonde hair in the doorway. His back was turned as he spoke to someone in the house. This was her only shot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Minako looked up in surprise as the woman approached. Instead of attacking, the woman frowned and reached out a single hand. "Save me," she whispered.

Startled, Minako nodded. She reached for her communicator and pressed the silver moon. "Hey, I need you outside," she said.

Kunzite closed the door behind him and smiled at her. She nodded her head toward Calaveras. "She asked for help," Minako explained. She heard his sigh of relief as he stepped closer.

"Sailor Moon will be here in just a moment," she promised.

Calaveras nodded, looking nervous. "And my sisters?" she asked.

Minako opened her mouth to answer, but she heard a sound and turned. Rubeus had his hands outstretched, having just released an attack at the back of the woman. Her henshin took her in an instant and she felt the energy of Kunzite's transformation just behind her, but she was already running.

Without thought Sailor Venus threw herself into the path of the attack, knocking the girl down. Pain blossomed in her chest. She could hear North Knight scream, but everything was fading. Her eyes drifted closed, and she fell into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

His chest felt hot. the rush of noise in his ears disappeared, and he held out both hands. A dragon of light emerged from his palms and hit Rubeus in the chest. He was blown backwards, but disappeared before he could land.

North Knight turned and pulled Sailor Venus into his arms. She was obviously weak from blood loss, and he wasn't sure what to do, except scream for help.

"I'll get them," Calaveras shouted, and ran toward the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Sailor Moon was rushing down the stairs, as fast as she could toward the sudden sound of the fight when everything suddenly stopped. Tuxedo Kamen leapt over the stair railing and landed at the bottom, before moving as quickly as he could toward the door.

Before he could reach it, the door swung open and Calaveras was standing in front of them. Sailor Moon knew a moment of sheer panic before the girl was telling them to hurry and save Venus. Tuxedo Kamen rushed outside and the girl fell to her knees.

"She saved me," Calaveras whispered. "She took a hit that was meant for me. Why would she do that?"

Sailor Moon knelt in front of her, but didn't answer. Instead she pulled the Moon Wand from her subspace pocket, sure the answer would be obvious once the other girl was healed.

"Moon Healing Escalation," she said, her voice quiet.

The silvery light flowed over Calaveras. It didn't take as long as it had with any of her sisters. Obviously the girl had been questioning her loyalties to the Black Moon Clan. When the light faded, Calaveras was wearing flowing black pants with orange boots peeking out from under them. She had on a light orange halter top that flowed beautifully, and her hair had changed, forming into a single braid, plaited with flowers. She was healed.

Kunzite strode into the house shortly after she'd finished, Minako held in his arms. She was awake, staring up at him lovingly. Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief.

"You need to use the Crystal," Setsuna said, rushing to her side. "Make sure no one remembers seeing any of us transform in front of the house," she added, and Usagi nodded. She made her wish as Tuxedo Kamen returned to the house, several others hurrying in after him. She hadn't even seen them go outside.

'Please Silver Crystal,' she wished. 'Don't let anyone but us remember that we transformed outside the house today, and please let Rubeus forget our location.'

As she finished her task her ears caught a sound and she turned and watched as Kunzite settled onto one of the steps of the genkan, Minako in his lap. "You're marrying me today," he said, looking down at her, his face stern.

Usagi gasped. That was not how one should propose.

"Yes, I am," Minako answered, and Usagi felt her jaw drop. She stared at the couple, bewildered, but then a flash of memory hit her. It was eerily similar to how Kunzite had proposed in their last life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon
> 
> Author's Note: I am SOOOO sorry about the delay for this chapter. I've been dealing with some computer issues, some personal issues, and a heavy dose of writer's block. It's been pretty difficult for me over the last few days. Ugh. I think my little notebook laptop is on it's last legs. I swear I will find a way to get you your chapters even if that happens though. Anywho, I hope all of you are having a good week and that you forgive me, since this chapter is really spicy and full of drama!
> 
> PS... yes, the Epilogue is done, and I will post it at the same time as this chapter, so make sure you look for it.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Sometimes I get a bit lost in my head. Personal thing. But luckily I have an amazing friend (who also happens to be a kick-ass fanfiction writer in her own right) Astraearose. She helped me get though this latest batch of writer's block with encouraging words and some inspiring music and tons of helpful ideas. I have to say, if it wasn't for her, this story would probably not have been finished for a much longer time.
> 
> I also have to thank my hubby, Steve, who bore with me, and brought me chocolate as needed, as well as listening to me sing, loudly and off key, and was stuck doing a bit of beta listening for me. LOL. I'm so lucky I happened to marry not only my best friend, but the one guy on the planet who can inspire me to laughter, tears, and some kick-ass lemons. LOL. OMG some of the ideas he comes up with would give you grey hair! PS... he helps me quite a bit to get into the guy's heads (and the dad mindset).
> 
> Finally, I have to thank my son's friend Hunter, who helped me with my computer, because let me tell you... it hates me right now (And last night the feeling was mutual). LOL. I might not be able to get a new notebook for a while, so this one has to last a little bit longer.

***Minako's POV***

Minako heard murmuring from around her and Kunzite, but she didn't respond. Her eyes were only for him. Her chest no longer burned, but she knew Kunzite would be overprotective for a while because of the injury. Thankfully the fight had been incredibly short and healing had been given within moments. That was the important thing.

She looked up and met the eyes of their newest friend, who was being hugged to within an inch of her life by her sisters. It didn't take much to see the gratitude in her eyes, and the sorrow. She nodded her head, then felt Kunzite's hand on her chin. He gently turned her gaze back to his own, and looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice almost inaudible. She gave him a nod and watched as his face grew closer and closer to her own. His lips touched hers gently, almost feeling feather-like, and she sighed into his mouth as she opened for him. The kiss didn't stay gentle however, and it took a cleared throat to remind them they weren't alone.

"Engaged, huh?" Makoto said, smirking at her a bit. Minako knew she was there, but didn't look. She could tell what the other girl was thinking, and didn't care in the slightest.

"Why don't all of you go to the arcade, and we will meet you there shortly," Kunzite said, still staring down into Minako's face. "Make sure everyone gets there in time," he added, then he stood, and carried Minako away. She didn't bother to look back, only continued to look into the eyes of her soulmate.

They made it up the stairs in record time, and before she knew it she was laid out in Kunzite's bed, laying over the comforter as he stared down at her. She reached for him, but he didn't let her make contact. Instead, he gently grabbed both her wrists and lifted her arms over her head before he lowered his mouth to hers, giving her the gentlest, sweetest kiss she'd ever had. Quickly passion filtered into the caress and he licked her lower lip. She didn't hesitate to open for him.

Their tongues danced. He speared into her mouth and explored every inch of her, then pulled back to suck at her lower lip before nipping gently. When he pulled away they were both panting hoarsely. His silver eyes were vivid, full of emotion she could read. He had been worried for her. He loved her, and wanted her more than anything.

"Kun..."

"Mine," he whispered, and then his mouth was at her neck and she felt his teeth nipping at her skin. He bit down, then laved the spot with his tongue, soothing the ache. She pulled her wrists, trying to reach for him, but he held firm.

"No. This is all about you," he said, and then one hand came down and began working at her blouse. She gasped when he lifted it over her head and trapped her hands in it. Before she knew what was happening she was stripped of her clothing and he was working his way over every inch of her, kissing, licking, and nipping at her skin. It seemed as though he needed to reassure himself she was alright. She was okay with that, but she wanted to touch him as well.

"Kun..." she tried again, but then let out a shocked cry as his mouth closed over her nipple at the same moment he gently pinched the bundle of nerves at her center. Her back arched and she felt him push her back to the mattress, his entire being focused on giving her pleasure.

"Say it Mina."

She wasn't sure what he was asking for. She tilted her head and looked down at him. His face was hovering inches over her engorged nipple, which was still glistening from his ministrations. "Say what?" she asked.

He growled. "Mine!"

"Yours?" she asked, unsure exactly why he was being so possessive suddenly. She had flickers of memory from their past and knew he was a bit dominant, but it seemed that once his protective instincts had been roused, he was unable to contain the need to claim her.

As soon as the word left her lips he growled again and a finger slipped along her wet folds. She gasped and tried to lift her hips to him, but he put his weight on her, grinning now. "Say it," he urged again.

More confident, she smiled at him. "Yours Kun. But if I'm yours, then you're mine too."

With a wicked grin on his face he moved up her body and kissed her, hard. Minako opened for him and felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. He groaned and the hand between her legs fisted before he suddenly slipped a finger into her core. Again her body arched up, but this time he let her.

"Please Kun..." she moaned. A chuckle reached her ears as he moved again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Kunzite's heart was still beating wildly. The thought that he could have lost the only woman he could ever love was horrifying, and he knew he couldn't wait another minute. They might be late to their own wedding, but he didn't care. He had to claim her completely, had to show her just how much he loved her, and had to give himself to her.

Minako was his everything.

He was trying. Harder than he had ever tried before, he was trying to control himself. He wanted it to be wonderful for her, but he knew he couldn't hold out for long. "Are you ready for me?" he asked, barely biting back a groan.

"Hie," Minako whispered, and she spread her legs for him.

Letting go of her hands, Kunzite opened her, their eyes locked, before he gently slipped inside. She hardly flinched as he connected them completely. Her arms lifted and she slid them around his neck. Bending, he rested his forehead against her own, and sighed in relief as a warm breeze flowed over them. He could feel the beginnings of the Soul-Bond reforging, and he watched his soulmate for any signs of discomfort. When Kunzite was satisfied that she was alright, he pulled back gently and thrust lightly as the music began to play around them. Lights filtered over them and the dome of protection covered their bodies as he slipped in and out of her.

Minako sighed and lifted her hips to meet each thrust he made into her heated depths, her eyes never leaving his. Tonight he would show her all of his banked passion, but for now, for this moment, for her first time, he needed to show her how much he loved her. He knew he would be lost without the one person in the world who could complete him.

Ribbons of light circled around and around as their passion built, and he felt her muscles clenching over him tightly as a tightness welled up. He knew his own orgasm was building, but was determined to hold on until he knew she had come. Reaching between their bodies he featered a touch over the sensitive little nub and listened with fascination to her scream of pleasure. Her inner walls convulsed over him repeatedly, drawing out his own release with several deep thrusts he couldn't control. He let out a roar of satisfaction as he emptied himself inside her.

Words poured of him, and he heard them echoed from Minako. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

As soon as they finished speaking, Kunzite felt her arms pulling him closer and her mouth met his with so much joy and passion it nearly overwhelmed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi watched as Kunzite led Minako inside the arcade. They were nearly an hour late for her own wedding, but she grinned, knowing that Minako probably balked a little when Kunzite told her the judge was waiting. She couldn't help feeling a little nostalgic. So many things had happened to all of them, both in their last lives and in this one, and her mind was filled with memories, both poignant and sweet.

Minako's eyes widened the moment they entered the building and she looked around at the decorations, blinking in surprise. "How?" she asked.

Usagi barely hid a fit of the giggles. "We set it up earlier," she explained, smiling at the couple.

"But..." Minako's brows drew together, and for a moment Usagi worried she would storm away. Then she grinned, turned, and pulled Kunzite into a kiss. "You planned to marry me even before the attack?" she asked quietly. When Kunzite nodded she giggled, then paused for a moment. "And what would you have done if I said no?" she asked.

Kunzite flushed a bit and his eyes darted to Usagi for a brief moment before focusing with laser intensity on Minako again. "That wouldn't have stopped me," he said, a slight growl to his voice.

Usagi leaned back against Mamoru, who had come up behind her, and grinned as she watched Minako practically melt in Kunzite's arms. If there was one thing the two girls had in common more than anything else, including their looks, it was being attracted to the dominant nature of their soulmates. She couldn't picture Rei liking a dominant male, or even Ami or Makoto. Setsuna perhaps, though she'd never asked. But Usagi and Minako both liked the way their men took charge... as long as it was romantic.

They were powerful warriors in their own right after all.

Judge Saichirou made his way out of the back room and went to stand at the space that had been cleared for the ceremony. Usagi hurried to pull Minako into the bathroom, the other girls trailing after them. They all giggled as they hurried to use the disguise pen to change into the perfect dresses, and then spent a few minutes making sure everything was as it should be. Usagi slipped a clip with an orange butterfly into Minako's hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe you said yes," Naru said, trying to tame a stray lock of hair.

"Why wouldn't I?" Minako asked.

"Because he just told you that you were marrying him," Naru said, sounding exasperated. "If Umino tried that I'd kick him."

"But I..." Minako blushed, and Usagi hurried to explain.

"Naru, not every girl is the same. Some of us like men who are more dominant, some like men who are more submissive. Some like to share equally. Some of us don't even like men... Besides, it's not like this is the first time he's done this to her."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked, sounding interested.

"Well, he kidnapped her for their marriage in their last life."

"What!?" Naru practically shouted.

Minako and Usagi locked eyes and both of them giggled before Usagi explained.

"Endymion and Serenity had to marry in secret. All the others decided they would as well, in support. Even Tsukiyomi and Hotaru. But, Minako decided that she didn't want to go along with it, and told Kunzite in no uncertain terms that he would have to tie her up and carry her to the alter to get her to marry him." Usagi shrugged. "So, he did."

"Oh Kami! What did you do?" Reika asked, pulling on her bow.

"I married him of course," Minako said. She looked over at Usagi and both of them broke into another fit of giggles.

"I don't get it," Naru said, frowning. "Why would you marry him if he did something like that?"

"It proved he wanted me, let him know I was not going to simply fall in line, and... it was fun," Minako added.

"Wow. Can I just say you're a little weird?" Naru asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Chibi-Usa's POV***

There was no way she was leaving the other little girl by herself. Chibi-Usa felt drawn to her, but more than that, she knew Yuzuki needed someone to be with her all the time. She could understand. She was a twin after all. When she had been younger, Chibi-Mamo had been very upset every time they weren't in the same room. He was always overprotective over her as well. She remembered her mommy telling her it was because he had seen her hurt before, but she didn't remember it. She was grateful to have a twin though, especially one as great as Chibi-Mamo.

She was also happy she had met Yuzuki, and knew it was good they were meeting now, when they had time.

Watching Kunzite and Minako together made her happy. She knew that someday she would get married, just like they were, but she had to be patient. She didn't really like patient. She wanted things to happen right away, but mommy always said patient was a virtue, so she waited, even if it seemed silly.

She turned and glanced over at her brother, he was holding grandpa's hand. Chibi-Usa felt a little jealous. She liked Grandpa-Kenji more than almost anyone else. He liked to pick her up and toss her in the air, and he spun her around really fast until it felt like she would throw up. Plus he always had little pieces of candy for her in his pocket. That made her feel special and happy.

The judge started speaking and Chibi-Usa tried to listen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruka's POV***

There was no understanding why she felt compelled to leave the arcade. She only knew she felt drawn outside. Haruka gave Michiru's hand a gentle squeeze and let go, before making her way to the side exit. The held the bell so it didn't ring and disturb the ceremony. A moment later the door opened again and she turned to see her soulmate had followed her.

Perhaps Michiru had sensed the same thing she had. Whatever it was, the feeling was getting stronger. She crept along the side wall, not certain what she was looking for, and peered around the corner.

A red-haired man was stepping out of some sort of portal. She took a shocked breath and moved back, her hand already reaching for her henshin wand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Minako smiled up at Kunzite, feeling happier than she ever remembered being before.

Usagi had explained that Kunzite had gone to her parents and asked for their permission to marry her. Why he hadn't told her he was asking was beyond her. She would have liked to have gone with him, to see them for a few minutes. Things between them might have been strained since she'd quit modeling for Sailor V, but that didn't mean she had stopped loving them.

The judge cleared his throat and started speaking. She felt Kunzite's hands shaking slightly and squeezed to reassure him. She was his. She always had been and always would be, in any life.

Shinro, Ine Kunzite , anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
(Groom, (Ine Kunzite), you this woman marry and become her partner.)  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)

Hai, chikaimasu. (Yes, I promise.)

When Judge Saichirou turned his gaze on Minako, she felt her own hands start to shake, and felt a return squeeze from Kunzite. Warmth from his hands seemed to overwhelm her.

Shinpu, Aino Minako, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
(Bride, (Aino Minako), you this man marry and become his partner.)  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)

Hai, chikaimasu. (Yes, I promise.)

"You are husband and wife. As they say in the west," the judge said, wiggling his eyebrows, "You may now kiss the..."

His words were cut off as a shockwave hit them. Minako felt Kunzite wrap his arms around her and then they were flying and everything went dark. She could hear screams, but she could see nothing as heavy debris landed over them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Chibi-Mamo's POV***

Something felt strange. He let go of his grandfather's hand and saw that Takeo had done the same. He wasn't really sure what was wrong, but he knew he had to get to the girls. They needed him. He and Takeo hurried over to them and the four children huddled close.

It seemed as though Chibi-Usa was picking up on the danger too. She had a tight hold of Yuzuki's hand, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around both girls. A second later Takeo had grabbed ahold of him. There was a strange feeling, like pressure in the air, and then the world exploded. He held on as tight as he could to the others, praying they could find a place of safety.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rubeus' POV***

The time was now. Everyone's backs were turned, watching the stupid blonde and her white-haired partner get married. He knew it was the perfect time to strike. Getting a bit closer to the glass, Rubeus lifted his hands and prepared a blast that would knock all of them out. One or two might die, but that was a chance he was willing to take to complete his mission. Wiseman would be highly disappointed in him if he didn't gather the Senshi.

A sound startled him and he turned to see two young women approach. Both wore their fuku and were ready to strike. One held a sword in her hands, another had a mirror held near her thigh. Without a second thought he turned the deadly blast on the girls and struck. Then, before anyone inside could prepare a defense, he struck at them as well.

A harsh voice echoed, but he didn't register the words before he was flying backwards, hit by Uranus' attack. He rolled over the pavement and came up ready to strike, his hands outstretched as he blasted at her and the other, Neptune. Both Senshi sent attack after attack at him, but he was fast. He dodged left and right, then rolled when he had to. It was almost fun. The two were powerful, and certainly a challenge, but they were no match for him. Not on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Michiru's POV***

Sailor Neptune fell backwards as an attack hit her and Sailor Uranus. They hit the ground hard, but scrambled up instantly. She watched in horror as Rubeus struck out at the arcade and the glass blew in, game machines and tables and everything else flying around. With a scream, she lifted her hands, "Deep Submerge!" she shouted.

Next to her, Uranus yelled "World Shaking!" and she saw the ball of light sink into the ground and speed toward Rubeus.

She was overwhelmed by fear, but she knew she had to fight, and fight harder than she ever had in her life to rescue those trapped inside the arcade. Shaking, she threw attack after attack, hoping beyond hope that someone would appear to help them in the most important battle they had ever faced.


	12. Epilogue

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru sat up, shaking his head. The blast had taken out most of one wall and something heavy had hit him. Thankfully he healed faster than any of the others. He stood on shaky legs and looked around the room. The first thing he saw was short red hair, and a bloody forehead. Haruki was just sitting up as well. That was good. Between the two of them, they could heal everyone.

He heard the sounds of a battle raging outside, but at the moment his focus was getting the others healed. He searched the rubble for Usagi, and finally found her, laying on her belly, her arm at an odd angle, and one of her legs trapped under a game machine which had landed on it's side.

"Usako!" he yelled, scrambling through the debris to her side. He lifted the machine and shoved it away from her, then pulled his wife into his arms. "Usako," he whispered, noting her head was matted with blood, which was still oozing from a gash near her temple. Golden sparks erupted from his hands and he poured healing into her.

When Usagi's eyes blinked open she gave him a small smile, then blinked and reached up to touch his face. "What hap- THE KIDS!" she hurried to stand, swaying slightly, and searched the room for any sign of the children.

Haruki and Setsuna were pulling tables and chairs out of the way to get to Kunzite and Minako. Mamoru turned to search as well. He found Ikuko and had to heal her quickly before moving on. They searched, but the sounds of battle continued beyond the walls. He wanted to henshin and go help Uranus and Neptune, but he needed to make sure the children, and anyone who wasn't a hero, was healed before he could.

Feeling frustrated and worried, he continued his search.

"Mamo-chan! Motoki!" Usagi cried out, her voice full of despair.

He rushed toward the sound of her voice. She was cradling Motoki's head in her lap. He didn't look good. In fact, Mamoru couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Putting his hands on Motoki's chest, Mamoru sank healing into him as quickly as he could. Motoki still didn't stir and he felt panic threaten to overwhelm him.

"Go Mamo-chan. I can do CPR," Usagi urged. He nodded and left her to it, finding Reika a few feet away, her eyes blinking owlishly.

"World Shaking!" came a cry from beyond the shattered wall. Mamoru wanted to rush to their aid, but he knew that if Naru and Umino or the judge were injured, they could die quickly. They didn't have natural healing abilities like the rest of them. He sighed, continuing to look.

"I've got the judge!" Kunzite yelled. "He's okay."

Kenji stood on the other side of the room. "Naru is hurt, but Umino is fine. Where are the kids?"

Mamoru made his way to his father-in-law to heal Naru, but his whole body was shaking. Worry creeped over him. He didn't know what to do.

"Motoki is awake," Usagi shouted. "He's going to be okay. So is Reika."

He saw Haruki searching through the pile of game machines behind the counter and worried about what he might have found, but he knew he had to turn his attention to the fight soon. "Someone find the kids. The girls need help."

Sailor Moon appeared at his side then, and Mamoru let his own henshin take him. "The rest of you stay safe, get the others out, and find the children," Moon urged as they made their way out the door.

Tuxedo Kamen strode up to the red-haired man, hoping to divert his attention. When Rubeus turned and met his eyes, he let vines creep out of the pavement and slither unnoticed up his ankles even as the man lifted a hand to attack. In the same moment, Sailor Moon, who had crept closer on the sidelines, shouted "Moon Healing Escalation," and he felt the wash of her magic over him.

The silvery light of healing flowed over Rubeus, who tried to flee. Caught in the bind of the vines Tuxedo Kamen had used, he screamed in frustration. The healing light continued to envelop him until his entire body seemed to sag, and then he was panting heavily. It took longer than he'd ever seen healing take before, and he could hear Sailor Moon panting.

When Rubeus stood back up, he was wearing clothing quite similar to what the Shitennou wore, but it was crimson with silver edging. The man gasped as he caught sight of the change and turned his eyes to look at Sailor Moon.

"What?" he asked, sounding strained.

"You're safe," Neptune explained, making her way to his side as the vines disappeared.

"How? Why?"

"The sisters will explain... once we get them out of there," Uranus said, nodding toward the destroyed arcade.

Rubeus covered his mouth with his hand, and let out a strangled sob. "No!" he ran toward the building and the rest of them could do nothing but follow. "What have I done?" his anguished cry reached their ears and Tuxedo Kamen could only feel empathy. He remembered when he had been forced into evil acts of his own.

Tuxedo Kamen released his henshin, becoming Mamoru again, as he climbed through the broken window and into the damaged building. He heard people calling out to each other, but he still didn't see the children anywhere. Worried, he turned to ask Usagi where they might have landed, and gasped.

As he ran toward her, a young man with dark blue hair and blue eyes wrapped his arms around Usagi and promptly disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes... I do know I'm an evil awful, mean writer who has just left you hanging. In my defense, I did warn you.
> 
> Don't miss Reverence: An Easter Story! I hope to have it out in the beginning of April. I already have a bit of it done. He he he.
> 
> I'm praying my computer troubles, writers block, and personal issues are dealt with for the time being... because let me tell you, I missed writing for you all! Please review and tell me what you thought of the third book in my holiday series.
> 
> And tell me, which one of the Sailor Moon movies do you think it would be best to tackle next? I want to add those in.


End file.
